PE Extras
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Excerpts from the same universe/timeline as my Purposeful Existence fanfiction. Please be familiar with that story before reading. Male!Akito X OC. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Obligatory summary on the first chapter. This is pretty much just a collection of excerpts pertaining to my story Purposeful Existence, but don't have an actual place in the storyline. These won't make sense unless you're familiar with the story itself.**

 **Now for this chapter's notes. Just a vent drabble. Not a whole lot else to say.**

She was quiet. Too quiet. He didn't like it. Usually she'd babble about her day, her bird, or something she had talked about with the other servants. Not today; today she simply picked at her food and hardly touched anything. She remained mindful enough not to put something on her plate without eating it, but the amount of her choosings were...pathetic. Even her favorite dish he had specifically requested the head servant to find a recipe for barely had a dent in the large bowl. Orange chicken was something he had discovered she could be quite greedy with, so why had she only taken two of the plentiful pieces?

The wine hadn't been much better. She hardly spoke, only mumbling a polite "arigatou" when he poured her glass. They had drank in total silence until she finally escorted herself back to her own room, no explanation given other than she was tired.

Akito sighed, rubbing his temple with his forefinger and middle finger. He'd been around Amethyst enough to know about her spontaneous "depression attacks" as she so dubbed them. She rarely showed her symptoms, but once it caught up to her, it completely nailed her and dragged her into an inescapable abyss that no amount of solace could help with. At least... That's what she had said. She didn't understand. He wasn't like those perfidious friends she had, at some point, relied on. He wasn't experienced in the field, but he did truly feel concerned over what was ailing her mind and wasn't just digging for ways to betray her later on.

Without knocking, he slid her door open- or rather... Attempted to. He groaned and forced the door aside with as much brute strength as he could muster, hearing the clatter of the broom as it made impact with the floor. He should've known she'd try to keep secluded, but she should've known it wasn't going to stop him, even if he had to walk out on the engawa and force his way through from the outside door. The girl sat in the frame of the doorway leading to the garden, her legs bent and sprawled to her side, her shoulder pressed to the framework. So much as a flinch didn't escape her from his entrance, and her body remained so stiff he wondered if she had fallen asleep in that position. The cool air from the outside night gently caressed him from where he stood, and he could see her hair swaying and fluttering in the breeze. Life...almost didn't seem real.

"What do you want, Akito?" These words were softly spoken, yet were sharp with their demand for answers.

"I don't like your silence."

"You think I give a fuck about what you like or don't? Let me be myself. If you think you're going to control me, you shouldn't have asked me to mar-"

"I don't think that. I know you do. Just like you know you can't avoid giving me a satisfactory response. So tell me..." He walked across the room and folded his legs beside her, sitting on his heels as he stared out at the garden, keeping the dirty-blonde in his peripheral. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

He didn't reply, only tilted his head in her direction and shifted his gaze to her face, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows in a silent order to spill her guts and a reminder he knows her too well to buy that crap. She met his eyes before sighing and closing her lids. "I'm just an insignificant blob of flesh with no real purpose in life." Oh boy... This was always a hard subject to approach. This wasn't something he could counter easily like something someone said, or an issue they could resolve together.

"That's not true at all-"

"It's not?! Then why the hell would so many people backstab me? Why would my own father treat me like dirt? Why would everyone only get what they want from me and trick me into believing they care, just to burn the bridge once they got what they were after? Why would my own parents tell my past abusers where I had left to? All I am is a single person playing this cruel game of life. And I'm sorry you had to get involved with the likes of me. You would've been happier with someone else. Maybe it would be better if," there was a noticeable shift of her arm as she talked, and moving his steel eyes to the appendage, his heart stopped. How did she hide that butcher knife in her robe?! "I died. You could find someone without health problems. Someone mentally and emotionally stable. Someone who doesn't stutter or have an injured eye. Someone who doesn't flinch out of instinct anytime you barely touch them. You don't actually love me. Why would you? There is nothing special about me."

"That's where you're wrong." Taking advantage of the quick flash of her emerald optics, he snatched the blade from her hand and put it on his other side out of her reach, pressing his other hand to her stomach to hold her back when she grasped for it. "You may have your flaws, but what human on this earth doesn't? I'm violent, crude, have mood swings, get overprotective and clingy, lack basic social skills. Need I remind you of the times I physically hurt you? No one is perfect, but we can grow. Together. You have helped me overcome my barbaric gruffness. You have the patience and the strength to stop me when acting out of line and not leave me. All things considered, you shouldn't have stayed longer than a week. But now look. It's been a half a year, and you are to be the Lady of this clan." He cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look him dead in the eye. "Forget those idiots who couldn't remain loyal to you or respect you. Things are different here, and no one will be allowed to mistreat you. If they do, they have to answer to me."

"Yeah, well," Her voice was laced with a disgruntled, sarcastic snort. "Forgive me if someone being forced to respect me instead of doing so because they, well, _respect_ me isn't the most comforting thing to hear." She pulled her legs nearer to her and made her way into her feet, turning on her heel and pacing to her bed. "Your effort is appreciated, don't get me wrong. But it doesn't do much to make me feel like I'm any less of a horrible, unlovable person."

Pangs of annoyance rattled through his body, but of course this was also expected. She wasn't an easy person to comfort. Especially when this indomitable belief she was odious was so deeply rooted. He was strongly tempted to shout at her for not seeing his own concern, for not realizing she's clearly pleasant enough for even him to take an interest in her, but he had mentioned this once before. She had said she knew and was flattered, but she still found herself doubting her worth. He was totally at a loss of what to say. He could, and should, just leave her to wallow in this self-pity. But he knew he couldn't live with himself unless he tried to soothe her. He had to stop being selfish if he wanted her to stay.

He heard the shifting of the bed as she laid down. "Akito, just leave. You and I both know I'm hopeless and impossible to help. Save yourself time, and go to bed."

The Head stood then, waiting a moment before turning. She was laying on her side and facing away from him. No doubt, the sound of his movement would lead her to believe he was taking her up on her advice. Without saying a word, he made his way to her bed, noticing the green shifting of her eyes to stare at him as the remainder of her body seemed lifeless. Clambering beside her, he supported himself on his elbow and held his head up on palm, his free hand resting on her side. "Had you been anyone else, I would've done just that. But you are special. I'm staying right here with you. For better or for worse. You think I'm just going to leave you here to cry alone?"

"I'm not crying."

"You were going to once I left. Weren't you?"

"..."

"See? We're-"

"Akito, why do you even bother with me? Seriously, why? I want an answer."

"Because you've proven your worth."

"That's one of the vaguest answers I've ever heard."

He should've known she'd want more details. She could be absolutely impossible to satisfy.

"You know how to stand up for yourself and demand respect. You stayed on this manor despite how I treated you and were the first person to see me beyond my outbursts. You're the only one who even seemed to understand me."

"So-"

He moved his hand to run his fingers through her locks, watching the strands separate around them before collecting. "You've been hurt enough in your life by insolent trash, and it's high time someone didn't take advantage of your kindness. I want to show you that not everyone is going to use you before leaving. I know how that feels, and I want to be the one to give you what you deserve."

Silence followed. His honest answer, though the words were like medicine on his tongue - he was very unaccustomed to giving praise, seemed to satiate her desire for affirmation. Maybe now she'd calm down and-

A heavy and wavering exhale escaped her before she turned her head back to face him, tears lining her bottom lid as her irises flicked with the restraint it took not to let the water slide. "You... You promise not to leave? You aren't just saying this, are you?"

"I would not make a promise I cannot keep. And I promise. If I asked for your hand in marriage, do you honestly think I would turn around and leave you in dust?"

"Well..." Her eyes left his, a single tear falling free as her voice cracked. "You could find someone better, y'know... What if you meet someone smarter, prettier..."

"Amethyst. Stop. I mean it. You are the only one I could want. I don't care about the others. How could I when I've already gotten so close to you? How could I when I've already decided on you being the one at my side? You and I are both old-fashioned, as they say, so I know you know where I'm coming from."

"...Hai."

"So stop worrying so much. I don't want you to ever think such ludicrous things again, you understand?"

"Hai... Arigatou." As she said her thanks, she rolled over and pressed herself close to his chest. He merely hummed his acknowledgement as he stroked her hair. He would never understand how those thoughts found their way to her brain, but he would have to try harder to prove she has no reason to believe them.

 **AN: Pardon Autocorrect changes. I don't always catch them all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Vent drabble. Been stuck in a depressed rut with no way out for a couple weeks.**

 **Also a look into Amethyst's past before the events of PE.**

"No one cares."

"Grow up."

"Hahaha! Saying she's seeing and hearing things."

"Goddamn smartass. I should slap her."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed against the voices in my head so loudly my vocal chords immediately rioted and burned my throat for the outburst. I sat like a pathetic little child, curled in on myself on the floor with my back to the wall, my hands clutching my head and pulling my hair in clumps. "Just shut up!" My body convulsed as endless tears streamed down my face. This wasn't how I wanted to spend one of the few days I had home alone. But I knew it was inevitable. I almost always shut down instinctively and let out everything I kept bottled. From the piercing betrayal as my father laughed about my hallucinations, to the abandonment I was forced to endure from everyone I ever called a friend. One day they were there, listening to me and seeming to care genuinely about my hurting, just to shove me in the dirt the next and laugh at me. Some without any kind of warning, others snapped the first time I said something they didn't like. So many... So many times I'd be asked what was wrong, I would give my honest answer, and next thing I knew, I didn't exist because somehow I offended them or someone they were friends with. If I existed to them after that, it was to drag me down for the insecurities I had entrusted with them. When would I fucking learn... No one gives a shit about me. I'm just a plaything. I'm just a stress ball. I was only there when someone needed fun. I was only there when someone needed to vent. I wasn't there to share my thoughts and feelings or be cared about as a person. I had to be emotionless, otherwise I'd be treated like gum scraped off the bottom of a school desk. When would I fucking learn to stop believing people, to stop feeling like they could see me as a human being? If my own father couldn't, I must not be. I should've died at birth. I wasn't supposed to live. I didn't even cry because my nose was badly clogged. They barely managed to save me... No. "Save" implies a good thing. They barely managed to subject me to the hell hole known as life where I would forever be abused like a worthless, unwanted stray dog. I didn't ask to be here. Why couldn't they just let me slip away? It would've been better for everyone that had been cursed to be in my presence. Dammit...

I wiped my tears away with the back of my arm before recoiling once again. Why couldn't I just kill myself? That's right, because I'm too much of a damn coward to even hold a knife to my skin! I was weak! Just like my father always said! Since I was a child, I was told I was emotionally unstable. I was supposed to be in the Gifted and Talented class, my IQ was abnormally high, but the chemicals in my brain were fucked up - probably from my premature birth - so I couldn't be! Every little thing would hurt my feelings. And I knew it was a problem... But why wouldn't anyone help me?

Even the two people that claimed to love me... Everyone turns around out of nowhere. "Get your head out of your ass! Stop living in the 1800s!" "You don't know what you're talking about! He's my best friend, I was born to meet him!"

Fuck it all. I'll help myself. I may only be 15, but I was smart enough to know this was no way to live.

I turned my wet eyes to stare at the files on my desk. I had already paid for a passport. I had already done all of the research and knew just enough Japanese to be able to say the basics and enroll in the school there. I knew how to say I couldn't understand and I'm sorry... From there, I knew I would quickly catch on and build my vocabulary with ease. I couldn't stay here... Standing and walking over to the desk, I wiped the remaining water on my hands onto my shirt to avoid getting the papers wet. Maybe I'll have better luck in Japan. Only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: NSFW Warning

**AN: Warning. This is a graphic drabble. Not for the light hearted! KDQ, I apologize in advance lol.**

 **This is the scene that follows the lingerie scene that began in Chapter 23: Gaining Understanding. It's been awhile since I've written any smut, so forgive me if its kinda... Off lol.**

 **Also, no first person POV. At least in this chapter. It's awkward, and as a virgin writing this sort of thing in first person would be a bit of a stretch! xD**

Amethyst sighed, already quivering in nervousness as the Head worked his lips down her torso. He began at the hollow of her throat, planting kisses down her chest, between her still-covered breasts, and down her stomach to her navel. His hands mirrored this movement, smoothing down her sides at the same pace with a gentleness that screamed his intention. He was trying to ease her into it. Damn him, he knew how to read her body language too well. His hot breaths against her heating skin added fuel to the burning flame within her gut, threatening to provoke it into consuming her whole.

"You should really relax." His voice was husky, laced with thick arousal and desire. "You already know I won't hurt you." One of his coy hands slipped away, ducking beneath the waistband of her lacy panties but only ever so barely. Still, it was enough to cause her muscles to tense in instinctive rebellion. A mildly annoyed sigh left his lips as he moved further up her body. Keeping his fingers inside the fabric, he used his free hand to force her to meet his obsidian gaze with her own evergreen. "It's okay. It's just me." Removing his grip from her chin, he gently freed her glasses from her face, folding them and placing them on the nightstand as he leaned closer to her reddening face. "You only have to say stop and I'll obey. But you have no reason to worry or fear me." His fingertips trailed down her hot flesh, the girl quivering in anxiety as his hand dipped completely underneath the fabric. "You know what I see before me?"

The blonde's breath escaped her in a half-groan hush as his hand continued its venture. "What...?"

Already he was affecting her. The heat radiated from her face like a furnace and burned his already flaring skin, the near moan forcing him to swallow against his burgeoning _want_. She was going to be the death of him... "An attractive, pent-up woman in need of some pleasure and relief." To top off his sentence, he let his finger slide into the wet groove he'd been blindly seeking, a ripple of satisfaction spreading from his lower spine when she hissed through her teeth, her hands clinging tightly to his kimono before he had even slipped the finger inside. The head couldn't help snickering at her reaction, pressing a couple kisses down the side of her neck as he teased her entrance by tracing his lone finger around it, effectively pulling an impatient whimper from her lips. "It's your own fault, y'know. You wouldn't be this...needy if you would speak up. And seeing how cute you look in these clothes, I'm going to take my good time earning as many sounds from you as I can."

An imitation sob as her hips lifted against his hand was swiftly followed by a broken plea. "Dammit... Please, Akito..."

"You did this to yourself."

She didn't realize until now how badly her body had been aching for attention. All of that suppressed desire was surfacing at this moment, and despite her absolute hatred of her body's impulses and reactions to simulation, she needed him to do something, or let her do it herself. Shame darkened her mood, but that black cloud was dissipated by the sheer heat of her lust. "Pleeeease..."

Akito seemed to take pity then, finally easing a finger into her desperate core, but not without a snort of amusement.

"Mm... What man can resist a frustrated woman begging him to satisfy her?"

Growls of indignation were swallowed up by quiet mewls of pleasure as he found a steady rhythm. The movements became easier in time for him, her slickness building from her body's natural fluids, and as her low cries escalated into imploring moans, he could only bite his lip to prevent his own groans from escaping just from listening to her and feeling her. His organ throbbed painfully beneath his clothing, and the temptation to pull her hips off the bed and onto his lap was impossible to resist. With his free hand he urged her upwards, positioning himself between her thighs before returning to lay over her, supporting himself on his elbow as he continued his work with an additional appendage, carefully watching her flushed face. Twitches riddled her thighs against him, her legs beginning to curve around his frame naturally. Minor pings of pain sprouted along his back as her grip tightened to such a degree her fingernails bit into the top layer of his skin. But, it was a welcome pain. He wanted to feel how deeply he was affecting her, how intense the sensations were reverberating within her. A strangled gasp and her entire torso quivering signaled her nearing-

"Aki...Akito! Stop!"

Shit! Was he hurting her?! Withdrawing his fingers from her damp orifice, he studied her face meticulously for any answer to his unspoken question. If he had been, how could he have been so stupid?! How could he confuse agony for pleasure?!

"Dai...joubu ka?"

Small currents of air brushed along his cheeks with each of her breathless pants. She swallowed thickly after a couple moments, a dainty hand latching onto the back of his hair and stroking her fingers through it. It was only then she finally opened her eyes to meet his, but instead of the suffering he was scared might've been there, there was a silent apology. A penitence he couldn't understand. "Hai... Gomennasai... I just..." Those green pools tore away and cast themselves to the side. "Didn't want to... Y'know."

Was this about him? Was she reluctant because she thought it might be unfair in some strange way? Releasing a heavy exhale, he brushed her bangs to the side with his clean hand. Though this wasn't the first time he'd seen it, it was incredible and borderline...naughty seeing her right eye. It was rare, an intimidate thing no one would understand from an outside view. To them, it was a symbol of how much she trusted him. Being partially blind, yet subjecting herself to that vulnerability. "If you're worried about me, don't. I-"

"No..." Though she wasn't looking at him, he could see the wetness of building tears glittering along her eyelashes. What on earth... "Akito... I didn't want to say anything but... Because I couldn't stall my tongue..." What was she on about? When she finally returned her eyes to his, he could only find himself sinking further and further into confusion. "I'm... Orgasms scare me..."

"Scare you? How?" It was a very odd thing to say. How would a climax be frightening? Shouldn't it be enjoyable? Unless he was brutally failing her...

"I don't know... Just... I don't like how I feel... Shaking like a helpless baby animal, feeling like I'm falling with nothing to ground me, the inability to control myself. It... I feel vulnerable, I guess... Weak, out of control..." Ah. That. The onslaught of nerves going haywire from the convulsions.

Akito sighed and pressed his forehead to hers, brushing a stray lock of bangs away from her eyes. "Amethyst." His voice was calm, low in soothing and reassurance. "That's all totally normal. It doesn't make you weak. I want you to feel that way, it means I brought you to the cap of pleasure. You deserve that. If you were scared, why didn't you say something before?" His clean hand cupped her cheek, holding her face still and urging those green pools to remain fixated on his. Though his own abdomen was burning and aching for some sort of relief from his own unsatisfied carnal needs, he held these desires on as tight of a leash as he could. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her or make her think she had to tend to his selfishness, though he had no doubt she could feel his firmness through his clothing. The way he had manipulated her into his lap made it impossible for her not to be aware of his level of attraction to her.

"I..." Her slender fingers slid matching trails until they resting on his shoulders, idly playing with the fabric covering him in an obvious display of humiliation. "I didn't want to deprive you of your own gratification, especially since you tried so hard to bring me mine. It's not your fault I couldn't appreciate it." Sparkling eyes cast downward as her hands suddenly clenched in his kimono. Fistfuls of the cloth were held captive in her trembling grasp. "Just because I panic instead of bask in the pleasure, it doesn't mean you should be starved of it."

The blonde felt so pathetic! This was not how she wanted the subject breached, nor did she want to break down and cry out of embarrassment. Yet here she was. Her core throbbing with that insufferable yearning for some type of touch to set off the bomb threatening to explode. Worse yet, he had pulled her hips to his, thus making her own part well informed of his against her, and _craving_ contact. Bare contact, nothing between them... Nothing, not even...

She exhaled and furrowed her brows against her disgusting thoughts. Pregnancy wouldn't be a huge concern, especially if he did, as he said before, withdraw... But the principle of the thing! Skin to skin, no protection, only themselves completely entwined with each other, utterly consumed with only their presence... No! She had to stop these vulgar notions! No matter how much her human curiosity nagged and pleaded in the back of her mind to just find out one time, she had to be strong enough to know where to draw the line.

"You're not depriving me of anything, and how do you think that makes me feel? Getting off when you're unsatisfied? That doesn't sound fair either."

Those invasive fingers returned to her slickness without warning, earning a sharp gasp that was silenced by a feather-light kiss that captured her lips for the shortest of moments. "I want you to relax. Okay?We can figure this out together. If it kills me, I am going to properly please you. I'm not taking no for an answer, nor will I accept a lie." Two deft fingers stretched her then, a shudder tearing through her from the sudden intrusion. "Just relax... Don't fight it. I'm right here... I won't let you fall. I'll keep you safe and steady."

Words formed in her throat only to dissolve within her mouth as he stroked her inner walls carefully. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how he had paid close attention that first night he touched her, for he knew exactly where to press to get the most sound out of her. With each produced gasp or moan, he'd claim her mouth to stifle them before they escaped into the air where they could be heard by anyone walking in this section of the Honke.

It killed him masking her sweet noises. He wanted to hear her whimpers and vocalizations as he worked the magic only he was capable of for her, but despite what he wanted, despite he didn't give a rat's ass if someone knew about them, he respected her want for privacy and secrecy. Even if it drove him mad knowing he was missing out on something he so rarely had the opportunity to indulge in. As he dove in to cover her swollen petals before a moan ripped the air, he made a mental note to have a soundproof door installed in her room. The slight parting of her lips granted him access to her warm mouth, vulnerable to his invading tongue as he increased his pace, encouraged by her nails threatening to shred his clothing apart as her body quivered. A fretful whine conveyed her growing anxiety, but he wasn't about to let her give in to it. He was going to help her overcome it.

Recovering his lips from hers, Akito adjusted his hand so he could rub at the swollen bud at the top of the juncture of her legs with his thumb. His forehead found hers once again, where he noticed the thin sheet of sweat covering her skin. His ebony bangs created a semblance of a curtain around them, blocking out the world entirely from them, save for their eyes. Her green orbs were near black from the size of her enlarged pupils, irises darkened by the natural lust and desire building within her as her body prepared to implode. "Akito..."

His name whispered in that gravelly, rough, breathless tone brought an unstoppable moan to his own lips, his fingers mimicking what he wanted so ardently to do with a different body part. Not until she collapsed to his touch... "Let go." ...was that deep groan...his voice?

"But..."

"It'll be okay. I'm right here. Give in to me..." He wasn't asking. He was ordering her to. It was habitual, and he was desperate to see her completely sent off into her own blissful world by his hand.

"I'm..."

"Let go." He prodded deeper, brushing against something that immediately cut off the word that began to creep from her throat, shaping it into a scream that he had to quickly act to silence. Her inner muscles clamped around his violating fingers, throbbing heavily as her back arched high off of the bed, her heels locking behind him and pulling him close. Alarmed cries against his mouth faded into more relaxed, much to his relief. Whether he would have to comfort her every time or not remained unknown to him, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He could only focus on the way she quivered under him and his restraint not to crudely buck against her.

With her mind returning to reality, her back slowly returned to rest on the covers, her breathing labored and forceful as her hands smoothed over his back, one entwining with his hair and urging him closer.

"Akito... That..." She didn't have to say more for him to understand. He knew from her flushed face, those emotion-filled sparkling eyes, soft tone... She was satisfied. Unable to prevent the arrogant and pleased-with-himself grin from pulling his mouth upwards, he placed a slow kiss to her forehead.

"I know. Good. Think you can overcome that fear now?"

"Mmhmm... Arigatou..." He could've snickered. Her voice was still drawn out and low in her dwindling arousal as it slowly left her. "Demo... Ano... I.."

"Hm?"

"I... You need... Can we..."

He laughed gently in his throat, raising further off of her so he could look down at her red face properly. "You're going to have to be clearer. Can we what?"

"Ano...um..." She was so cute in her post-orgasm daze, stumbling over her words as though she'd been woken up from a deep sleep. "You know..." With coherent sentences blatantly failing her, her hands found their way to the sash around his waist, untying it in seconds before he could even react. That was all it took for him to understand perfectly what she was asking for, and he was all too happy to give it.

"Someone's getting quite bold. Aren't you?" He sat back on his heels, rolling his shoulders backwards until both layers of his clothing fell free and formed a pile around him. He reckoned he should be self-conscious about his organ being so... Out in the open and ready for action, but frankly, his lechery was scorching his entire body. His sexual appetite too fervent to allow any sort of embarrassment or inhibitions. The only thing that could possibly stop him had _asked_ for it. Still... He needed to practice his patience, and he was curious about if he could coax a plea from her. Smirking to himself, he grabbed her hand with his, pulling it up to his lips and planting a tender kiss on the back of her knuckles, well aware of the eyes watching his movement with ardor flicking within their depths. She was easy to affect with the smallest gestures. Not that the notion wasn't genuine. Holding her hand close to his chest and entwining their fingers, he played with the waistband of her panties, vexed with their remaining presence. "I would love to fulfill your request right away, but it seems... There's an obstacle."

She groaned in irritation and impatience, shifting her hips in an attempt to position herself for the cloth's easy removal, but failing with how Akito refused to budge from his place between her thighs. "Akito... Please..."

"Aw, 'please'? Well, since you so politely asked." The man retired from his placement, letting go of her hand in favor of pulling the article from her hips down her thin legs, discarded them along with his forgotten clothes onto the floor. Seeing her exposed so openly in front of him had the hungry animal within him longing to jump on its prey and engulf it, but he wasn't done. He was far too evolved to reduce himself to such barbarity. Sliding himself back between her legs, it was ridiculously easy to name the burning but silent desire fiercely dancing in her facial features. With the way he was now pressed directly against her wet slit, it took all of his mental strength not to let his own overcome him. Her lustful stare made it so greatly difficult, but he wouldn't surrender. Afterall, there was still one last piece of clothing to remove, and he wanted to unwrap his present entirely. But... He quickly discovered, the combined subtle twitch of their heat made his patience evaporate so much all it would allow was the bra's immediate removal. No teasing. And that alone was only manageable with a passionate kiss as he uncovered the girl's breasts to stave off his concupiscence. Once the garment was off the bed and out of mind, he couldn't keep himself at bay a moment longer. Repositioning his hips, he worked them into a more comfortable position, reaching down with one hand as the other elbow supported him, guiding himself to her eager womanhood and slipping inside with ease. A wavering gasp escaped her puffy lips as her hips raised to allow him in further. Her sinful tightness and heat had a deep, guttural moan tearing its way through his throat from the very bottom of his chest, the overwhelming sensations as he navigated deep within her moist, velvet walls having him acting upon his buried emotions and taking her bottom lip between his in the most intense kiss he'd ever planted upon them. She hugged him so tightly, he nearly forgot how to breathe and feared he just may find himself stuck within if it wasn't for her juices easing his reluctant withdrawal. This... Was so much better than the first time. He didn't know why, but if he had to venture a guess, he'd say it had to do with having seen her consumed with pleasure. That, or his continuously growing emotions for her.

Amethyst sighed in a mix of relief and pain at his entrance. She had expected it to hurt. It was only their second time, and it had been a couple months since they had given themselves to each other, so any stretching that had been done was null by now. But, unlike then, her body had endured the worst part and wasn't as resistant this time, allowing her to feel the sensations more enjoyably this time. The kiss Akito had initiated helped wondrously as well to ease her and make this into a palatable experience. Though... Something felt... Off... Amazing, a good change, but...

Dammit! She forgot to say-!

Urging him to stop, she laid her hands against his shoulders, pulling her hips away from him. "Akito, wait. Seriously."

Confused silver eyes peered at her, dark with an animalistic hunger that nearly had her cowering and panicking. They were so far away, so overtaken by lust and desire, she almost didn't recognize him. But... She calmed down with the mental reminders he stopped at her request and it was her that had clearly moved him to this point. "Hm?" She could hear the horny restlessness, that yearning to move, and it caused a ping of guilt to rattle her heart. But she had to put her foot down.

"We... Did you put one on?"

There was a beat of hesitance and contemplation, even their breathing so quiet a pen could be heard dropping against the floor, until gray eyes widened marginally with awareness. "No."

Amethyst growled in exasperation, pushing firmly on his shoulders. "Then get off! I... I don't want to risk it!" She twisted underneath him to reach into the drawer of her nightstand, pulling one of the small packages out and holding it towards him. "Put it on."

Onyx orbs only bore into hers, completely unresponsive to the point she wondered if she had actually spoken the words. That is, until a sly grin made its way into his eyes and tugged one corner of his mouth. His head tilted to the side to further accent his roguish expression. "Is that really what you want? Are you really trying to tell me you like it more with the condom?"

"Well..."

"Because from what I could tell..." He leaned his face so close to hers she could feel every repetitive breath and see herself reflected in heated obsidian. His bangs tickled the skin of her cheeks. "You were enjoying the direct contact as much as I was."

He took the condom from her outstretched hand, but rather than lean away to cover himself, he slid completely inside of her after having been remaining half removed. A prolonged hush of an exhale escaped her in a sigh of pleasure, and the Head gave an impish smirk as he held the rubber to the side. "Not tonight." He disposed of the object onto the floor, pulling the girl's hips off of the bed to readjust the angle and be able to slip even deeper into her intoxicating depths.

"But..."

"I'll pull out. One time won't hurt anything." He slowly removed himself from her, the feel of her taut walls moving against him causing him to have to close his eyes in defiance of being overtaken and letting another sound escape his throat. He may enjoy her noises, but he was too proud to make his own. And if he did... He wouldn't be able to hear hers. "And besides." He pushed his way back inside at a sedate pace, mindful of the fact this could still be uncomfortable for her, as well as wanting to prolong the sensation as long as he could. "I'm not too willing to stop. You're mine... And you're so... Tight... Warm..." The sagacious mentality and sanity he was clinging to were slipping away from him. His thoughts were becoming completely overrun by her. Her scent, her sounds, her slick heat, her warm flesh pressed to his... And cracking an eye open, her feverish face with her hair spread along the intricate pillow beneath her like a halo. His senses were absorbed with her presence. Nothing else in the world mattered right now.

Viciously digging his nails into the sheets on either side of her, his pace gradually increased, spurred on by her whimpers and moans she was attempting to control. She could hide it all she wanted, Akito knew her body language too well. Her ankles hooking behind him and forcing him to stay within a certain distance - not that he wanted to escape, her nails biting his back to the point he hadn't a single doubt there would be crescent-shaped marks there in the morning, the way she pressed her face to his neck... Her clinginess and tenacity eradicated any will to move at a leisurely speed. And then there's the tight grip she had on him beneath the waist. It drove him insane but in the most heavenly way possible. He couldn't get enough. If he died tonight, he'd die more than content.

Before he could make any sense of time passing in this intimate moment, he could feel her muscles starting to constrict and throb. The cognition she was being brought to a second climax without any active effort, that she was pleased to that extent, had his own peak coming up on him at an unexpected rate. He growled against the bubbling nerves and sensation that festered within him. He wasn't done with his woman yet. Not until he could feel this closeness for one final moment, not until she exploded around him. Electricity was bolting up and down his spine, creating tremors that made any consistency in his thrusting unachievable. His movements became sporadic and frantic, and though he wouldn't have believed it possible ten seconds ago, the harsh dig of her claws intensified, her angelic cries almost reaching the limit of volume the walls would drown out. As quickly as it built, it all collapsed in a single moment. Without further warning, her core clamped down against his member, all but trapping him within her depths as her muscles tried to milk him for anything he had to give... And God, did he want to deliver. But he had promised... Though... With her head lulled back and eyes closed, would she even notice? He swallowed, shifting the tiny bit her clenched insides would permit. He had to make a decision and fast... Uphold this promise - though... It wasn't a _promise_ promise, or give in to that baser instinct and desire to fill his "mate"to the brim. He was sure she'd understand... And one time couldn't be too risky... Right?

His heart pounded with the suffocating tension coiling within his gut. Breathing was difficult, his lungs weighed down as a huge knot formed in his stomach. Oh god... Was he ever going to blow. According to that doctor his brain failed to pull up the name of at this moment, the same one who had made him.. Collect a sample of his male fluid in a cup, he was excessively fertile. This made it all the more tempting to relieve his tension within her. But.. No... That'd be wrong. She was very clearly against any children, particularly before they were married, and it was too high of a risk...

She returned to Earth then, her walls slackening and letting him move freely as her body eased against him. He could feel her heart pounding within her chest. "Akito..." She panted harshly, and concern she may be having an asthma attack crawled into his mind. But... There was no panic on her end, so probably not.

"Hm?..."

"You're not... done?"

"Almost. Almost..." He groaned, moving himself as swiftly as he could, the flames consuming his body becoming too great to bear. "Fuck, I'm gonna... It's..." He bent his head, pressing his forehead go her shoulder and gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. He could hear his heart in his ears, could feel the thick throbbing of himself within her.

"Go on, then..." Fingers tangled themselves in his hair, satin lips pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. The contact sent sparks traveling through his blood straight to his stomach, providing the ultimate provocation for detonation. A hoarse, drawn-out moan clawed its way through his throat as his hips made one final plunge as deep as they could manage before the last drop of his better judgement forced them to retreat not a second too soon.

Heat blossomed across her stomach and darkened the burning blush on her cheeks. She knew what that warmth was without having to observe Akito's body language. His tenseness and slight arching of his spine simply solidified her theory. A predatory snarl was the only sound he made, deep and unrestrained like a savage alpha wolf asserting its dominance. That menacing disposition abruptly fell into that of an exhausted horse, hollow and slow huffs as his lungs battled for oxygen, his body going limp against hers. A light hum followed his denouement as he nuzzled against the curve of her neck, his deep breaths brushing along her damp skin and sending mild chills radiating through her body. One of his hands found the curve of her waist and caressed her skin in a slow, lingering motion. She softly chuckled in her throat. It was rare to see him this vulnerable, this openly affectionate. She unwillingly disturbed the peaceful silence that had fallen upon them.

"You enjoyed that, I take it?"

"Hn." A tender kiss was placed against her pulse point, effectively drawing out a contented sigh.

"Good..."

There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "But the question is..." He shifted himself up on his elbows, meeting her gaze and pressing his forehead to hers. She could see the budding fondness in his warm, gray eyes. "Did _you_? Are you okay?"

Amethyst smiled cordially, wrapping her arms around his neck and keeping him close. "Hai." She tilted her head to kiss him before pulling away and grinning. "Though... Because of you I have a mess to clean up now."

His pale cheeks turned rosy as soon as the words fell from her lips. "Oh. That... Gomennasai." Something flashed across his eyes, immediately causing those guilty features to comfort into mischievous. "Though... I would've liked to leave the mess inside. The temptation was very...formidable."

The implications brought a deep scowl to Amethyst's face, her green eyes narrowing dangerously. "If you would've done that, you would've been a dead man." Her strong arms pushed his shoulders back with a pressure that screamed no funny business. "Now get off so I can clean up."

Complying with her demands, but not wanting to let her win so easily, he sat back on his haunches only enough for her to grab the tissues from her night stand. Her annoyed grimace at his lingering between her legs did much to point out she knew exactly what he was doing.

"You know, you can be a real pain sometimes. Here-" She held one of the disposable handkerchiefs towards him. "Clean yourself up. I don't want that crap on my bed. I already have to wash these sheets now." Despite her biting words, her tone was gentle, lacking any sort of true anger. As he wiped away the 'mess' that had gotten on his abdomen, an amused smile curved his lips. She was flustered and didn't know what to do or say. "I guess I'll go take a bath n-" Tossing the napkin into the trash can near her bed, Akito growled and fell forward, spreading his arm to the side to push her rising torso back down to the bed as he collapsed beside of her.

"No." Gathering her close to him, he provided no chance of escape as he tucked his nose against the top of her head. "You're staying here. It can wait until morning." Like hell was he about to let her slip away. He wanted her company, _needed_ her company. Her presence within his arms was all he could ask for at this moment. He'd preserve this intimacy as long as he could. Luckily, the girl put up no resistance at all, instead sighing quietly before chuckling, her head resting against his chest.

"You're feeling awfully cuddly."

"..."

"It's cute. The big, bad wolf just wants some affection." She pressed closer to him, stifling a yawn before continuing. "I'll take it though. Is that why you wouldn't move?"

"Hn."

"You big baby." Amethyst worked the covers over their nude bodies, curling up against Akito's heat. His steady heartbeat as it decelerated within his chest had become one of her favorite sounds. It was the affirmation she had someone she could be this physically close to comfortably - a male at that! - and that this person was healthy. She knew fighting it was futile, and lacking the motivation to even try, she relaxed in his unyielding grasp, letting the hormones continuing to raid her body guide her into a peaceful sleep, knowing Akito was on the same path. His slow breathing was a tell-tale sign. It was truly a privilege to get to see him so utterly... Defenseless, no guard raised. That trust he placed in her brought a warm smile to her lips as the final string of darkness overtook her mind as she slipped out of the real world.

 **AN: My mind runs a mile a minute so forgive overlooked autocorrect changes. I read over it a couple times but I don't put anything past myself in that regard lol.**

 **Thanks for reading. I apologize for any scarring!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Summary of this extra? I am an impatient motherf-er and had to write this muse out once it struck. A teacher at the school I work at had a baby girl recently (I was her student aide my senior year, so I'm fairly attached to this teacher in particular) and really brought out that fluffy side that's been buried lately.**

 **More than likely, this will be rewritten and added to the main storyline once it reaches that point, but that's a ways off so have this. *DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS***

Kneeling on the floor beside the bed, his chin resting on the plush comforter, Akito stared up at the scene before him in absolute wonder. He was afraid to move. He feared if he stood, climbed on the bed, or so much as blinked, it would all fade away. This would all turn out to be an extensive dream. It didn't feel real, and he was terrified it wouldn't be if he made the wrong move.

Hatori had long left, as well as the other Juunishi that had surprised him by caring enough to show up. He anticipated the worst, the unwelcome of the arrival. The unjustified backlash against an innocent soul in revenge for what he'd done. To say it stunned him when word caught and spread, thus leading to a hall full of waiting individuals, would be a stark understatement. But now they had all slowly returned to their own lives to gossip how they will, to all but forget what had just happened. And he was left alone in this room, in awe of his wife as she slept against a pile of pillows along the headboard, her- _their_ daughter resting against her chest. Her tiny little hands were balled in fists, her chubby legs twitching in her sleep as her mother's repeating exhales gently ruffled her head of thick black locks. Akito wouldn't say it out loud, but he prayed to any God willing to listen, the one his wife so adamantly believed in and tried to show him, that hair color would be the only thing the baby had inherited from him. He prayed she wouldn't have the same uncontrollable rage, the hatred he used to possess in his dark heart. He wanted this innocent soul to grow up to be strong and kindhearted, like her mother.

Swallowing as tears began to collect in his eyes now that there wasn't anyone to see, the Head still couldn't wrap his head around his life now. He remembered her announcement of her pregnancy, her weariness and anxiety about having a baby, those nights she cried because she didn't think she could do it and she was terrified, her persistence in a home birth because that's how she was born and she didn't want to place her faith in doctors, the gradual expand of her belly that began to annoy her and shorten her temper... And now, that warmth and love immediately shining in her eyes when Hatori had first handed over their little girl. Words didn't have to be used to express how she had felt. It was obvious as she reached out to take her, instinctively knowing how to cradle her, and gazed down at her red face with those emerald eyes that he'd seen a vast array of emotions swimming in. And during the whole spectacle, the heavy weight of the reality in its entirety had crashed on him, overwhelming him as he stared, unknowing what to do, think, or say. He felt incompetent. Worthless. A waste of space... He needed to do something, but.. Other than holding her hand and wiping the sweat from Amethyst's forehead, he hadn't the slightest clue how. But those green eyes had been gentle in understanding, a kind, knowing smile tugging her mouth as she handed the tiny human he had somehow been a part of creating to him. It had caused him to panic. He was afraid the blackness that used to consume him would slip through his fingers and into her, leaving her to walk that same destructive path he'd been lost on. He was afraid he would hurt her by holding her incorrectly. He was afraid he'd somehow lose his grip and drop her... But his wife's hand on his arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder had calmed him enough he managed to cradle the baby for a total of two minutes before becoming too reluctant and handing her back over to smaller, more secure hands.

Now both of his girls lay clean and resting in what seemed like an impossible scenario. He prayed, and he prayed... He prayed this family and happiness never be taken for him, for he would truly be lost then.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Kind of an alternate path for the last chapter. Not at all canon to the storyline, but just something that started as a vent and grew into a practice drabble to pull out of a rut.**

 **(Slight spoiler warning, you already know if you read the last)**

She was fading away. He knew it. He could see it in her dimming eyes and apologetic expression. Those beautiful, shimmering emerald gems he'd found himself lost within far too many times to count now lacked any luster, totally dull and lifeless. Her forced smile didn't give half the joy her smiles usually radiated into him. She was slipping, and she was taking all of his will to live down with her. His sense of purpose. She must've known this, for a small hand reached up to stroke his cheek, her tiny frame shifting so she was facing more in his direction. The dark cloud she had been attempting to clear only blackened further, spreading wider as the rolls of thunder within signaled coming waterworks no matter how hard he tried to swallow this dolor down.

"Don't be sad, Akito. I need you to smile, for me." A small twinkle in her eyes flickered, but it wasn't the lively spark he would hope would ignite within those pools. It was the building of her own tears. Her cheeks becoming rosy against the pale ivory of the rest of her face confirmed it.

"You say that..." His voice nearly cracked, leaving his throat in a gravelly rumble, his hand laying over hers and curling his fingers around it. "As though you think I have the strength to make it in this world without you at my side. As though you think I _want_ to carry on... How can I ever smile again?" His former self screamed in rage at how weak he was. How miserable someone like her could make him. But he didn't care. She made his seemingly empty existence...colorful. She opened his eyes to things he never would've noticed. She stayed with him when no one else would and helped him. Out of the kindness of her heart, never expecting anything back. He needed her. At least return the favors, prove he wasn't only saying the things he'd told her. What he would give to take her place, just so she could be happy.

"You got along without me before. You'll be okay. Besides, you've changed. You can do this, and I know the others will help." Her voice was growing weak. Hardly above a hush. It stabbed a thousand knives into his chest. "Your daughter needs you, Akito."

"No!" He shook his bowed head, his bangs wavering and whipping his face as he fought back his emotions. " _Our_ daughter needs _us_. Don't leave me." He wrapped both of his larger hands around her small one, pulling her fingers closer to his lips. "Don't... You can make it out of this. You've lived through worse. Please..."

"Akito... You know Hatori said-"

"I don't give a _damn_ what Hatori said!" His arms shook viciously, his face contorted as he denied the inevitability of the future. "You have to! You're...you're not allowed to go! Take me with you if you must... Just don't leave me alone..." He was being selfish. A greedy hog that was too hardheaded to accept what he couldn't control. And he hated it! If she must go, he wanted her to last see him gentle, not getting angry and losing himself to the grief coiling around his heart. But she seemed to understand, only slowly pulling her hand from him and running her fingers through his hair. Damn... Damn, damn, _damn_! She, and only she, knew how to get calm to ripple within him. He was going to miss this... Miss... Such a weak word for the tsunami of feeling behind it.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave... I would've given anything to stay forever, but.. You have her. I want you to raise her to be a happy, strong woman, and please make sure she knows I love her. I'm trusting you with my greatest treasure. You have to protect her, always be there for her-"

"How can I without you? Without you, I... What if I become a monster again? Losing you... I don't even want to think about it. You have to... Please."

A quiet sigh escaped her after a brief pause. The air itself was solemn, the room seeming gray as though the entire earth was feeling remorse. "You know there's some things I can't control... Just promise me. You have to promise me, Akito. Take care of her, and take care of yourself. You'll always have a piece of me with you, and I'm always going to be watching over you two. You..." A drop slid down her cheek, the line may as have been a drop of acid marking his heart. "You've made me happier than I thought I could ever be. I know that's... Cliché, but it's true. Thank you for showing me what love is truly meant to be. And helping me become a stronger person, helping me when I was lost..."

"Love..." Akito pulled her hand close to his chest, meeting her emerald gaze as he willed with all of his strength some of his life energy would be spread into her so he could see that vivacious shine once again. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. You saved me... You've stuck by my side even knowing what kind of person I was then... You were the one who rid my heart of the poison. But please... Stay. Please." He bent his head to press his forehead to hers, having a hard time getting his next words out. His voice and throat clogged as the heart monitor began to slow, her hold on his hand weakening. "I love you." He should've said it more before now. He'd only said it once, maybe twice... But nowhere near enough. Why didn't he realize sooner?...

She inhaled sharply, her words trembling along the wavering exhale as her body slowly eased. "I...love you too... Don't cry...don't..."

And with that, Akito could feel a guttural, savage scream claw its way from the bottom his stomach to his throat. He was barely able to stop it from escaping as his eyes burned with the tears blurring his vision and nearly spilling. But her last words... He couldn't let himself. Even as Amethyst's head slackened to the side, he had to suppress it. Even as her troubled breaths ceased, he had to contain it. Even... As the heart monitor flat-lined, he had to keep his promise.

Everything after that was a blur to him as he simply stood in the background, watching the scenes blend together before him. His only comfort during the next few months was the tiny girl he carried in his arms. The tiny girl he allowed no one to touch or hold. He kept her with him at all times. Held her to him at night. He missed his wife. He needed her. The things he'd give to hear her voice again, to see her eyes... Or her hair blowing in the wind. Her ferocious blush whenever he made a comment... But... He had the little girl, who clung to him like he was the only safe thing on the planet. What an unforeseen event... The heartless and the most brutal family Head the Sohmas had ever seen, having a small child grasp at him and hold onto him with tiny fists, even in her sleep. He would never let her go... He'd protect this soul with his life if he had to. His wife made him promise, and... He just couldn't let anything happen to her. Especially when those dark eyes finally settled on a color. A deep emerald green with cyan and golden flecks... Just like her mother's.

 **AN: I'll probably write a companion piece to this eventually lol. But like I said, this isn't the actual storyline. Unlike the other drabbles, this isn't canon and is 100% an alternate universe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another look into Amethyst's past.**

"Haha! Okay, now... What were you saying?"

I peered up from my book and looked across the table at my dark-haired friend, her bluish gray eyes locked on me and a smile carved into her cheeks. There was a bright glint in her eye, as though there wasn't a single thing that could ever bring her down. As though she'd never been hurt. As though she didn't have a single guilty thought.

What I would've given at that moment to grind that sickening grin into the concrete.

"When?" I wasn't amused, and my tone bespoke it. I spoke as dryly as I could, turning my gaze back to my only _true_ companion. Fiction. Words. Never changing.

"Last week?"

I snorted in disbelief. "Last week. You think I remember what I fucking said ten days ago?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you never finished what you were saying and it seemed important-"

"Yet, I never finished what I was saying because you fucking ran off in the middle of my sentence!" I growled and slammed the book down on the table, standing from my seat so I was closer to eye level. "All because you got a text from your boyfriend!"

"...he's not my boyfriend. He's dating someone else. That'd be wrong." That shine in her eyes was gone, her emptiness mimicking the same void of my features. Though my nonchalant face was contorting into a sneer.

"But not wrong enough for you to be allll over him! 'Oh, he's such a great friend! He's the person I was meant to be with. No one has ever understood me or tried to like him!' You're a damn lovesick puppy, drooling over the newest meat on the block. If it was so damn wrong, why the hell would you say you wished they'd break up so you could be with him?! This is becoming a common trend! I've been at your side trying so hard to help you with your depression, and every time you meet someone new, it's all about them for a few weeks before you totally cut contact!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Her voice cracked in rage, her face turning bright red as her eyes narrowed at me. Go ahead, strike me, there was a cop on campus. "He's different from everyone else! He's the only one who understands my pain! What we have is special, and I don't care if we can't be together. I love him, and he doesn't mind it-"

"You met the guy a month and a half ago, and you're saying you love him?! That only he gets it? I try soooo hard to be perfect for you, I put my own pain aside so I can help you, and this is the thanks I get?! And dammit, you know I understand. No one can ever 100% understand, but my god, you KNOW what I've been through! You know what suspicions I have! I can pretty well understand the pain you're in, even if you do like to exaggerate and guilt trip everyone because, oh, no one ever cares. Everyone would be happier with you dead... Ignoring the person sitting there trying desperately to comfort you!" I trembled, tears welling in my eyes as my hands curled into fists, my nails biting into the flesh of my palm. Damn... Why did I get so emotional? I had to be stronger. I had to stop being so influenced by fights. I couldn't be weak...

"You only care about yourself! I don't owe you anything!"

"I didn't fucking say you did! Just think about how I feel about this! Ignoring me for this person you just met, despite the years we've been close?... Maybe I don't need you afterall." I backed away, grabbing my book from the table and turning the other way. "I don't need a backstabber that forgets everything for the newest person. This'll end before long, but I'm not going to be there to catch you when you fall on your ass. I'm tired of this cat-and-mouse game. Good luck."

"Fine." I began walking away, planning to head home when I heard a low mumble that stopped me in my tracks. "Stupid bitch. At least my spine's straight."

I spun on my heel, a loud thud signaling the book in my hand had impacted with the asphalt, my face scrunching and burning with flaming wrath. "I'm stupid?! You're the one who dropped the person who stayed up every night to help you for someone that's just playing you along! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

I sprinted home after that. I hated conflict. I hated it. And I hated even more losing someone. But I shouldn't have expected different. I've always been easy to replace. Unmemorable. If I died, people truly wouldn't notice. If they did, it'd be a passing thought. But that's fine.

I vowed from that day forward, no one would ever make their way into my heart. From now on, my heart would have a steel covering, wrapped in chains, locked away in a vault. I would only worry about myself. 15 years old, and my mind was made up. People. Cannot. Be trusted. _Ever_.


	7. Chapter 7

"Akito, she's gone."

"You're making yourself sick. You need to let it go. You can't bring her back."

"Aw, did your favorite little whore finally die? That's what she gets for thinking she could ever have a place here."

"Akito-san, I'm so sorry..."

"Are you doing okay?"

"For God's sake, get over it!"

Akito's eyes snapped open as he loudly inhaled as though he'd been strangled. He was met with a pitch black room, the voices he'd been hearing finally gone. He panted laboriously, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand as he sat up.

"Thank God. Thank God it was all a dream." He reached his hand over to where his wife was laying to lay it on her side, knowing she had woken up with him. "I was worried you weren't he-" All of that relief and temporary overjoy at his wife's wellbeing immediately disappeared. What had seemed to be a laying body in the dark was merely a pillow, his hand sinking into its cushiony surface in a cruel reminder. None of it was a dream. It had been so long since his nightmares were that intense. He had brushed off all of those cruel words. Ignored them, but not without giving the speaker a deep scowl. He didn't have the strength to be violent anymore. He could barely make it through the day, and it'd been three years already.

Fresh tears burned his lower lid as he fought back the memories of waking up to pull her close, of meandering throughout the mall aimlessly, of awaiting their first (and only...) child to be born. The liquid quickly flooded his eyes, the faint light in the room becoming blurred streaks against the black of everything else. He'd never be able to relive those moments. He'd taken it all for granted... What he would do now just to hear her yelling at him. Hear her voice once again. But.. He couldn't.

"Dad?" The sweet, small voice of a frail girl sounded from the side of the bed his wife used to lay on. The fabric of the sheets rustled as she sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He laid down himself, reaching over and urging the little human to follow his lead. A tiny twitch of irritation jolted in his chest, followed immediately by guilt. He had learned within that first year without Amethyst... He couldn't stop himself from assigning blame. And this innocent daughter of theirs was the cause of his wife's death, whether he meant to accuse her or not. Amethyst had died due to excessive bloodloss, beyond the point of hope. Her death had been slow and painful... And it's all because of this girl. And...him. He was the one who got her pregnant. He was the one that planted the seed that would grow into a Venus fly trap, only instead of insects, fed on her life. He shouldn't have expected different. Anything that came from him was bound to be destructive in nature. His sperm was no exception. He was toxic, and his venom had trickled into her and cost her her life...

"You don't seem fine, Daddy..." Their daughter shifted closer to him in the bed. One thing was for sure. She had inherited her mother's keen sense of knowing when he was bothered.

"It's nothing you need to worry over. Just sleep. It's late..." Reminding himself Amethyst wouldn't want him treating her badly, and that she had loved this child dearly - although only was given an hour, if that long, to hold her, he sighed. "Would you like to..." He trailed off. He didn't know where he was going with this. He was just trying to get his mind off his agony. Despite that nagging feeling that she was responsible for her mother's death, he knew Amethyst wouldn't blame her. Or him. And he did care for their child... This little soul was part of him, and more importantly, part of _her_. "Go to the mall?" It was habit. He would take Amethyst often. So that was the first solution his brain could conjure.

"We can go to the mall tomorrow?!" The shrill excitement laced the high voice, ringing in Akito's sensitive ears as he flinched.

"Yes."

Bounces waved the bed, causing a deep growl to fester in his throat. But, he rarely let his daughter out of the Honke, so he supposed this thrill was understandable.

The little black-haired girl clambered her way onto the seat at the table as Akito set the contents of the bag that were hers in front of her. She had pleaded with him to try McDonald's, no doubt the rabbit's influence, instead of more traditional food this time. Sighing, he sat down, taking a sip of his tea as the child babbled about some TV show she had watched. Regrettably, his ears tuned her out in favor of the low whispers a couple tables down in the food court. Low whispers that awakened that horrific beast within him they took what little strength he had to overcome. His brow twitched as a vein throbbed on his forehead, though he did his best to hide his agitation from his daughter.

"Hey... Isn't that the head of the Sohmas? Akito, right?"

"Looks like it. That brat must be his daughter. But where's the mother?"

"I heard he killed his wife because she gave birth to a girl instead of a boy. Apparently, she was just one of his concubines."

"She wasn't the prettiest either. That flea will probably be just as ugly."

"Shame. A family as prestigious as the Sohmas should always have an attractive Head. Akito will have to be the last in that long line, I suppose."

That was it. He practically slammed the styrofoam cup against the shabbily cleaned table. Exhaling heavily, he opened his eyes and forced as kind of a smile as he could when he saw the alarmed expression on that youthful face.

"Stay here. Don't talk to any strangers, and don't go with anyone. I'm just going right over there real quick." He tilted his head to the side, in the direction of the gossiping old hags. He detested leaving her alone, especially in a busy mall, but he even further despised the notion of her bearing witness to what was about to happen.

Seeing she wouldn't argue, Akito stood, pacing to the elderly, wrinkly women. Their babbling hushed instantly, a flash of fear widening their eyes at his approach. Excellent.

"You dinosaurs could relearn some manners. It's terribly rude to gossip, even moreso to dishonor the dead." Bending down, he pressed the heels of his hands against the table's surface, curling his fingers around the edge. "That girl's mother was the bravest, prettiest woman I have ever met. She gave her life to save her. She suffered severe obstetrical hemorrhage giving birth. You should learn to keep those cracked lips of yours shut until you know the facts of something unrelated to you, or keep your big noses out of other people's business. Period." He leaned further down, narrowing his eyes in hostility as he watched his words seek into their aging brains. "Say what you want about me, I don't give a damn what you think of me because I know what's true and what's not. But you better not ever spread slander about my daughter, or my deceased wife. There will be punishments for such heinous acts."

Not bothering to wait for any sort of reaction from the old witches, he turned around to make his way back to his only reason to live- just to find some sleezy old man daring to try to talk to her! White hair, wrinkled skin, raggedy clothes, that evil glint in his eye- oh he would be lucky not to die today!

"Get the fuck away from my daughter!" Practically springing back to their table, Akito elected to ignore the questioning stares of everyone around as they turned in their seats to witness the scene unfolding. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Me?" The man's voice cracked with age, or perhaps an after-effect of a long life of smoking. "I'm not the one that left a cute little angel sitting all by herself."

Grasping the disgusting geezer's shirt and getting in his face, Akito spat with all of the venom he had bottled for three years. "Don't you dare call her cute, scumbag! That word has a revolting connotation when emitted from your mouth! My daughter is smarter and more polite than any miserable waste of flesh in this entire building! I know she won't go with someone as disgusting as you, and I was standing only twenty feet away at the most!" Snarling like a predator, Akito furrowed his brows to the point it aches. "You fucking come near my daughter again, and I'll rip your nuts off and shove them down your throat with my bare hands! And that would only be the beginning! You lecherous cretin!"

"S-sir..." The scratchy voice of an adolescent male intervened. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. You're disrupting the customers."

Akito spun on him, meeting the zitface's eyes and holding them in a drop-dead glare.

"Do I look like I give two shits about them? I have more important things to worry ab-"

"Dad, I wanna go home... I'm scared..." Before he could even look at the demure speaker, the fabric of his shirt shifted, indicating two small clutchfuls had been taken into tiny hands. Akito froze in place, every muscle in his body tensing, even those holding his features in a scowl. Though his optics seemed to be locked onto the man in front of him in dangerous scrutiny, in reality, he was lost in a sea of conflict. His hands had been twitching to skin these arrogant roaches, but he was reminded of his daughter's close presence...and her fear of seeing him this way. Somewhere in his mind- no, his core, his _soul_ , he could sense his wife's chastisement. She wasn't there physically, but her influence still carried. Or perhaps it was her spirit truly watching over them. Either way, he knew acting this way was unacceptable and not something she would've let slide. And then there was that he wanted nothing more than to blind their little flower to just how cruel he could be. She should never have to witness him like this.

Exhaling heavily through his nose, he eased his muscles and closed his eyes. "...Alright."

Turning in place, he scooped the most crucial proof of his wife's existence into his arms- only slightly shocked when her thin arms wrapped his neck. A tiny whimper left her, and a reverberating pang of self-reproach had his brows curving as his mouth skewed into a deep-set frown. Not saying a word to anyone looking on, he rubbed her back and started walking towards the exit. The lowly workers could dispose of the junk food left behind. He'd rather his daughter didn't eat that unhealthy garbage anyway, but he found it near impossible to ever resist her wants.

They were both silent the entire walk to the car, and even for a ways down the road as she sat in his lap and stared at the passing scenery with an innocent fascination that could only be seen in the eyes of a child. Akito didn't do or say anything to break this momentary peace, only stroking the ebony locks that fell midway down her back. Her hair was as soft as down feathers, as silky as the finest satin, as...addicting to touch as her mother's...

"Dad?" The sudden vocalization halted his movement only for a moment.

"Hm?"

"Do I have a mom?"

Ah... Well, it was only a matter of time before she became curious. Though, it never ceased to amaze him how swiftly his own offspring could switch gears and almost forget things that had happened.

"Yes. Why?"

"Kyoko told me everyone has a mommy and daddy!" Yuki and Tohru's daughter. He wasn't entirely surprised, his child was very close to the other, a-year-older, girl, and no doubt two youngsters would breach random topics. "Where is Mommy? Why don't I see her? Does... She not like me?"

Swallowing the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat at the mention of his wife, he shook his head and tugged the small body closer to his chest. "No. She loved you very much. But... She..." Shit. He had no idea how to explain death to such a young soul. Especially in this situation. Though it would be inevitable in the future, and he would tackle that obstacle when it occurred, he'd rather not have to explain to the three year old that she was more or less the cause. "Your mother had to leave. She'll be gone for a very very long time. But she's always able to see you, even if you can't see her."

"Like a spy?!" A snort of mirth at her naive observation escaped him.

"Sure."

A shrill squeal and unexpected bouncing in his lap had a small ripple of exasperation tightening the muscles within its reach. "My mom's a spy! I can't wait to tell Kyoko!" Oh god. She's probably tell her parents, and he wasn't sure how he'd handle any approach from them. Though, as the girl prattled on about the various ninja gear and stealth equipment she had come into knowledge of, he couldn't help smiling. She behaved just like her mother did when she herself got excited over something. Maybe he could handle being a single father afterall. And as a warm, almost supernatural, rush of comfort came over him, he was reminded he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. Perhaps it was his own brain playing tricks, but not only did he have his daughter, the familiar sensation of his queen leaning against his side and wrapping her arm around his middle served as proof of her presence.

 **AN: There you have the continuation for chapter 5! I haven't proofread this yet so I'm sorry if there's mistakes.**

 **Reminder: This is NOT canon to Purposeful Existence. Other than the child, none of it will occur in the real storyline. AUs are always fun though. :p**


	8. Chapter 8

The pungent odor of alcohol caused my stomach to churn, my nose scrunching and trying its hardest to prevent the foul smell from entering. The scent alone burned my throat, further provoking my gut into wanting to expel its contents onto the floor. My absolute fear doing nothing to help as I watched him stumble around everywhere, knocking everything around in disorientation.

"Fuckin' idiots... Trash..." Another large gulp of the bottle clutched in his hand. "I'll kill all of 'em... Holly!"

I flinched, curling in on myself. What now... What was he going to do?!

"Yes?..." My voice trembled and gave away my anxiety, causing a low chuckle to escape his throat.

"Why are ya so afraid?" He began advancing on me, and that instinct to fight-or-flight flared deep within my chest..before my brain reminded my heart he was much bigger than me, over a foot taller and much bigger around. I didn't stand a chance either way. Maybe...maybe he wouldn't actually do anything! Maybe he'd just want to look at me again... I just hoped he wouldn't ask me to remove any clothing... "You know... It's a crime to keep me waiting... I can show ya a real good time."

"No... I don't want to. Please..." I quivered, pressing further to the wall as he got closer, his ice blue eyes piercing into mine before losing focus. Piercing. Losing focus. Piercing...

"No? You say that, but could you resist if I... Press to you?"

"Don't..." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek as I stared further and further up as he drew closer. My breathing was shallow, my heart racing.

"Don't? Why not? Why do you want so bad to put it off?"

"Because...because I'm too young... A-and you're supposed to wait until mar-"

"Marriage?" That disbelief... The skepticism. It was frightening in itself. "Stop living in the 1800s! Get your head out of your ass!" He was upon me, standing just mere inches from me as I cowered lower against the wall, attempting to slip away into nothing. My entire body shook uncontrollably as painful tears wet my cheeks. Why... Why did I ever get involved with him? "You're just a silly little girl." He leaned near me, his arms reaching out to press his hands to the wall on either side of my head. I was frozen. Paralyzed. I could only cry in fear, and burn inside with hatred for allowing myself to be put in this situation. I was so stupidly blind! And now... I was paying the ultimate price. Unless... "You're the first virgin I'll take, and I'm going to enjoy it-"

The second his hands made contact with the surface behind me, I ducked and twisted my way out from under him- my ankle getting hurt in the process but not slowing me down as I ran towards the door. Everything around me meshed into an indistinguishable blur, even the door. My exit remained only clear enough for me to know which direction I needed to run. The man behind me yelled out, and just as my fingers wrapped around the doorknob, a bottle shattered against the wall next to me, the shards penetrating and grazing my skin as I jolted in surprise.

"Get back here!"

Like hell! I wasted no time slamming the door open and bolting out of the building, running as far down the sidewalk as my legs would carry me... Until the pain in my ankle got to be too much. A sharp jolt of pain forced a scream out of my mouth as I stumbled onto the ground, clutching my foot. Panting more harshly than I ever had, I twisted upward, looking in the direction I had come from... Relieved beyond measure there was no one. I.. I had gotten away. For now... Slowing my breathing, I turned to face the ground again, using one hand to pull myself up into a kneeling position, sitting back on my uninjured heel and keeping the other hand on the source of my misery. He would be after me before long... I couldn't sit here. But moving seemed impossible with the suffocating agony coursing up my nerves, nearly stopping my heart. I was doomed... He'd kill me.

Whimpering like a pathetic child, I closed my eyes as more tears welled and spilt. Maybe... Maybe there was someone around. Maybe... If I just...

"HELP!"

"Amethyst! Hey, wake up!"

Fluttering my damp eyes open, my gaze finally focused on a familiar face hovering over me. His warm gray eyes surveyed my face, and sensing a drop fall from my cheek and two strong hands gripping my shoulders, I metaphorically connected the dots as to what had just happened.

"Akito..." These words came weak, strained. I didn't know if it was from the overwhelming emotions - from pure terror to a tsunami of relief - or if I had screamed enough to wear out my vocal chords.

"Another nightmare?" As he spoke, he resettled himself on the bed, securing an arm around my waist. I could only nod in response, rolling onto my side and shifting closer to him. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, laying my head against his shoulder as he moved flat on his back. "Well... Now I am."

"Good. You're safe now, forget them."

"No. I'll never be safe from memories... But... Thanks."

A slow kiss to the top of my head was the only reply I received, but it was enough to pull a small smile to my lips as I shifted into a more comfortable position. I may have had a bad introduction to relationships, but with God's blessing, I had found a wondrous ending. I could only pray Akito truly stayed at my side, but... Something deep within told me he would never abandon me. And it was this trust and intimacy that made everything I had ever endured worth every second.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: My writer's block is so bad I literally cry over it. I'm not kidding. I feel like I can't write for anything right now, and it's driving me crazy because I really want to.**

 **I'm forcing myself to write something, so please forgive if it's not very high quality.**

Sliding the shoji door open, I drew in a deep inhale of the fresh air outside, taking in the sweet scent of the large sakura tree in the garden. I followed with a deep sigh and folded my knees beneath me, adjusting the wrinkles of my dark eggplant kimono that starkly contrasted with the radiant green of the outdoors. I needed to relax. I needed to find tranquility deep within and forget the world's troubles. Tenshi's melodic song helped with this self-assigned mission, urging my eyes closed and helping my thoughts drift to a far-off place. This world was so cold, so dark. I needed to find somewhere happy before I let that darkness corrupt me more than it already had. Afterall...today served as a testament to the growing blackness within my soul.

A knock on the inside door had me flinching and spinning my head around, my bound hair falling loose out of its bun just enough to create an annoying weight. "Yes?"

The door rolled along its tracks, revealing none other than Akito himself, that cocky half smirk accenting one side of his face. "I figured you'd run back in here." He stepped inside, reaching a hand behind himself and closing the door before walking towards me. "Though I do have to ask. Are you alright? What caused you to leave so quickly?"

I released a disgruntled exhale, returning my attention outside. "I was frustrated. With myself."

"Why?" He lowered himself beside me, leaning back with his hands against the floor.

"Because I'm a horrible person."

"Now where'd you go and get that idea?" He sounded tired, unsurprised. Not..that I could blame him. I had self-esteem issues, and unfortunately, he had to deal with them.

Sighing in defeat, I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them as I stared blankly ahead. "When Tohru announced her pregnancy... I didn't... Feel _happy_ for her. I-"

"Jealous?"

"What? No." I shook my head, inwardly growling at both his insinuation I would let myself become so consumed with envy, and my own true feelings. "The opposite. I thought... _What_ did you _do_? I wasn't excited for them. I could only think of how she and Yuki had ruined their lives so young. They couldn't do what they wanted anymore. They gave up their freedom." I tilted my head downwards so my forehead replaced my chin. "I've never felt any sort of... Affection for babies. I just... Can't. I don't look at them and see a cute bundle of innocence. I see a burden with nothing to show for the trouble that takes your best years away from you. The crying, the diapers, the feeding, the neediness... Even now, at 22 years old... I can't see the appeal of babies. I just... Can't. My feelings toward an infant are closer to fear and repulsion than love." Swallowing thickly, I allowed my body to fall to the side, leaning against his shoulder but keeping my head bent and arms around my knees. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is." His body shifted as he released a heavy breath, his arm that wasn't presently trapped by my weight moving to stroke the top of my head. "You're not a baby person. That's all that is. I'm not either. I can't stand them or their obscene wailing every five minutes."

I scoffed and lifted my head to stare into his silver eyes that radiated that same warmth and understanding as they had for the past year and a half. How he went from wanting to beat me to only feeling affection for me still was beyond my comprehension. "Yet you constantly say you want to get me pregnant."

"As a _joke_." He snickered, his hand rubbing my head and destroying the bun, his chuckling only intensifying at my, what I could assume, comical scowl. My nose scrunched and my face contorted in such a way it _felt_ strange, so I could only imagine how it _looked_. "I would never stoop to that level. The only way I'll truly attempt anything like that is when we both decide we're good and ready. If that time ever comes. Understood?"

Well... That was comforting. At least I wasn't totally alone in feeling an aversion to children. "Good-"

"And besides." A mischievous grin accented every feature of his face, his eyes darkening as his brows furrowed. "Pregnancy would come in the way of more enjoyable things. Or should I say, activities?"

I growled in my throat, pulling away from him and pinning him with a mock-scowl. "That's all you ever think about. So typical of a male. What if I don't want these 'activities?'"

"Ah, I'm not worried. I know you." Rather than expand on this response, he daringly winked. But, he truly did know me. He was aware-enough to know this suggestion of his would result in my hands around his throat (though, never seriously) for he immediately stood and turned towards the door. "Let's go out to eat. I'm tired of the same meals here cycling over and over. Honestly, when you're off-duty, it's like there's no attempt at all by those idiots to make something different."

Knowing this was an indirect compliment, it was impossible to be too angry with him. Though, he did need to learn respect. He may have improved in the past two years, but he still had a ways to go. Huffing as I stood, I turned to follow. "You know, you shouldn't bad-talk them. Unless you want to make your own meals, clean the entire Honke yourself, wash dishes-" that... Actually gave me a wonderful idea. Snickering, I paid no mind to the estranged expression on his face. "Maybe I should make you prepare a meal, just once. How else to get some manners into that thick skull of yours?"

"You can't make me."

"No, but I can refuse you certain _things_ until you work for it."

"You wouldn't dare, woman."

"If you believe that, then you don't know me as well as you think."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Though I may think wounds have scarred over and healed, they still tear open and drown me in blood from past battles.**

 **Mature subject matter and referenced abuse. Sorry. I shouldn't be allowed to be up at 4am alone.**

 **Feel free to consider this canon or not. I don't have a specific place in the timeline for it but it follows the same universe/storyline so.**

The chilly night air howled in the outside trees, thunder rumbling in the distance and adding to the dreary atmosphere within my sanctuary. Tenshi had long fallen asleep, her foot raised and hidden within her feathers as her beak tucked beneath her wings on her back. Akito was as still as desert sands, not a sound coming through our shared walls. I liked it better this way. Alone, no one trying to get my attention, totally at peace within myself as I rest in undisturbed tranquility.

Or at least as much tranquility as someone haunted by memories could find themselves in.

I wasn't _resting_. It'd be more realistic to say I had mastered an armadillo's curl, hiding my face from sight as I collapsed into myself. What I would give to cease existence. To find some other realm to transport my being. To have my memories sucked out of my unforgiving brain.

"You're my little whore." "I'm going to make you a teenage mother." "What I would give to see you covered in my-"

I growled against that last sentence, refusing to let the recollected words finish their composition. A virgin I was, but innocent I was not. I had more than my fair share of mature experiences, though they were never physical. Purely verbal. Meant to intimidate me into making it physical. It was only his fear of jail time and my own quick thinking that saved me. And try as I might... I couldn't shake the feeling I was corrupted. To have such raunchy, disgusting phrases thrown my way...

I _was_ a whore. I allowed it, out of terror of what he may do, but I allowed it. Even if I had never done anything, it would be wrong to say I was a virgin. I may have never been touched in any sort of way, but virgins don't know the things I do to the extreme I do. Maybe... I should let someone officialize it. My mental virginity was gone, what was the point in keeping the physical aspect? Maybe I should quit this maid job and work a corner. It's all I've ever been good for anyway... Men staring at me when I walk in the door, the things _he_ said to me, my own father telling me I can only ever be a housewife and have children for my husband... Ultimately, that was my only purpose as a female human. Procreate so the species can live on. It was my biological function to serve men and let them use my body for their own personal gain at my expense. My body was designed for childbearing... I-

"Wow. The cloud above your head is so thick I could feel it suffocating me in the other room, and you didn't even notice my entry."

I froze in place, my breath hitching and my eyes snapping open to be met with darkness as they were still downcast and out of sight.

"Honestly. It's a good thing I wasn't a thief or serial killer. You would've been an easy target."

I finally lifted my head to meet the gaze of the man who was speaking. His dark eyes bore into mine with an intensity I would've sworn could snap me in two. Snapping myself out of my stun, I snorted in disapproval. "Shouldn't you have knocked?"

"It's my house. My estate. And as your superior and boss, you are also mine." _Mine_. Little did he know the sheer anger that word triggered within my chest.

"Just get the fuck out of my room. I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Go mess with one of the other servants, would you?"

"Aw, did I meddle in your self-pity fest? Leeches like you are the funnest to probe for reactions."

"Just leave already. For the love of God, why can't you ever leave me alone?!"

The arguing carried on for awhile before Hatori came in and suggested Akito leave to get some sleep for health reasons, or so he said as a cover. Honestly, the doctor was the only male with any decency I've met in a long time. When people ask why I never want to marry, this is exactly why. Men. Mannerless, selfish swines that don't give a crap about the women they're with and just want to make her life hell, so long as they get some type of pleasure from it. Forgive me for having enough self respect to not give someone that advantage.

 **AN: Only quickly proofread this after finishing it so I'm sure there's more mistakes. I haven't slept much the past few nights so my brain is sort of... Dead.**

 **I miss writing manipulative and sadistic Akito. He's fun lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't know what to think. Or do. What he did know was what to say... If it would've done any good and not fallen on deaf ears. Or rather... _Dead_ ears.

He would've shouted "what were you thinking?!" "Why?" "What's going on?" Had the body currently holding his gaze possessed any life. Instead, long blonde locks fell over an unmoving shoulder. The follicles framed her face and portrayed an angelic appearance. Fitting... For that's precisely what she was now.

Akito fell to his knees at her bedside, all strength dissipating from his legs. Why... What led her to this? He had noticed she suddenly seemed down earlier this morning, a noticeable collapse accenting her torso as though she lacked the strength to care about anything. The shine was gone from her eyes, her face devoid of emotion. But when he asked her about it, she had responded with 'it's nothing you can help with, don't waste your breath.' She had given him a smile in a clear attempt to convey her appreciation for his reaching out, but it had been more apologetic in nature. As though she had known... He'd find this. The empty bottle of pills laying on its side on her nightstand further confirmed this wasn't a natural death in her sleep, such as giving in to illness. She had done this to herself, and he hadn't done a thing to stop her. How could he have been so blind at the time?

Resting his chin on her bed, he allowed a singular tear to fall as he stared at her strangely peaceful face. Hatori was already making arrangements for...something. Akito couldn't recall for he hadn't cared enough to listen. All he knew was he was alone once again. The only one who tried to understand him was gone forever. Though this time his heart wasn't black and evil as it was before she bumped into his life and flipped it upside down. This time, there was nothing. An empty void in his chest cavity that would eventually consume him. He was numb to everything besides the pain causing the blackhole to swell.

Aside from brushing off his attempts to console her, the only words he had heard her speak today were when she didn't know he was within earshot. A mumbled "it's all my fault" and "I shouldn't be here"... And yet he still did nothing! He had figured she'd work through it like she always did. He should've stayed by her side at the very least. Just so she knew she wasn't alone.

But it was too late now. He could never apologize. He could never comfort her. And he would never know what convinced her to remove herself from this world. It was his fault... His carelessness forced him to pay the ultimate price. Nothing would bring her back to him... So perhaps... He should go to her, or at least try.

 **AN: Vent drabble. Today was a very... Trying day, the worst I've ever had, and the only way for me to not act on my emotions myself is to put Amethyst through them. Sorry for sad lol.**

 **The only reason I'm getting through it is my faith that if I wasn't meant to be here, I wouldn't be. Even if everything points towards me being nothing but a burden since birth, inherently evil because I only cause others pain without meaning to, God has a reason for me to be here. If it wasn't for that... Hmm.**

 **But, at least my writer's block is lifting a bit. Yay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Warning: suggestive themes. But if you're sensitive to that... Why are you still here? c':**

 **Who wants to kill my writer's block for me?**

Flushed and rosy cheeks stood out against ivory skin, obsidian eyes were lifeless yet pained at the same time, a miserable groan escaped into the dark room as a pillow was moved over his head to block what little light shone through. No doubt about it. Akito was sick.

"This is what happens when you decide you want to run to the store in the middle of winter, in the rain, only wearing a thin jacket." An annoyed but half-hearted scoff was my answer.

"You know damn well that was your fault, woman."

"How so?" Even as I asked the question, I knew well exactly what his response would be. Despite my chastisement, I reached over and adjusted the ziplock bag of ice resting on the back of his neck. He had been experiencing some severe pain coursing down his spine rooting at his neck, and lucky for him, I knew the best cure for such aches.

"Seducing me. Whilst aware we were out of-"

"I'm not the one that decided I couldn't wait. And I don't recall actively doing anything to bring it on. Am I not allowed to drink a glass of ice water without you wanting me?" It took all the restraint I had to keep the grin twitching the corner of my mouth from pulling my lips back. When his arm moved to guide the pillow off of his head, I couldn't help letting a snicker rumble in my throat at his unamused glare, his hair ruffled every whichaway from the slide of the object currently being gripped harshly.

"Not if you're staring me in the eyes and drinking it slowly. You damn tease." He cracked a smirk then, closing his eyes and angling his face downward to nuzzle into the side of the pillow. "I got what I wanted. It was worth it." The burn of a blush warmed my cheeks. Regardless of having been married for a few months, with much advantage-taking of that fact on Akito's part, the subject still embarrassed me. Shaking my head, I combed my fingers through his hair to smooth it out.

"Oh really now? It was worth running out in the cold and catching the flu?"

"Yes. You warmed me when we got back."

Having no comeback ready, my mind foggy from my concern seeing him in this state, I sighed and leaned forward to rest my chin on my other arm laying on the bed beside him, shifting my weight as the floor was growing uncomfortable. His hair was back to normal, but I continued to stroke it, knowing it was calming for him. "Really though... I am sorry you got sick. I wish I could go through it for you."

"Don't be stupid. I'll live."

"I know. But if you need anything, just say. I hate seeing you suffer. Especially if it is my fault."

There was no worded response, just a deep exhale through his nose as his face contorted slightly into a saddened expression. All fell silent for a few moments as I pet his hair, before he finally lifted his head a few inches to make eye contact, both of us ignoring the ice as it fell.

"Lay with me?"

 **AN: Honestly, I'm sorry for this. I know it's not my usual quality because I've been suffering BIG TIME with writers block the last few months and just can't get back to my usual level, hence the lack of updates. I'm trying to get there, I promise.**

 **But as for this, let's just say someone I really, really care for hasn't been feeling well and it's killing me that I can't physically be there to help him, so I'm venting through writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ...*slides this over before slipping back into hiding***

 **I haven't written for these two in what, over a year? So pardon if there's changes in writing style or their portrayal. I'm very rusty but miss them.**

 **I'd give a warning but I'm sure you're all familiar with Akito and Amethyst's dirty mouths by now.**

She was staring. Her green eyes were squinting, the color just barely showing through her eyelids as a comically serious expression twisted her face. The Head brought his cup of tea to his lips to hide the small trace of a grin pulling his mouth, the warmth radiating from the liquid before slipping onto his tongue. Setting his cup down and letting out a satisfied sigh, he returned his gaze to his drawing.

"It is impolite to stare, even if I am pleasant to the eye."

Surely she'd snap out of her stupor to retort. After all, this was the same girl who had forced him to respect her despite all threats. So he listened.

...But all that followed was the scratching of his pencil on the paper as he worked on shading the portrait of her newest obsession: the cockatiel he'd gifted her for her birthday. Said bird could be heard bickering with Tenshi, likely over the food bowl as usual, on the other side of the room. Strange, Amethyst was...unsettlingly quiet.

"Shall I forever imprint the expression you're making on the other paper? Perhaps I could even display it on the front gates as a warning that you're -"

"Am I delusional or am I right that you have a dick?"

The random vulgar question forced his words to catch in his throat and choke him, his face warming as he couldn't stop his coughing.

"What - cough - are you - cough - what have you been smoking?" Pulling his tea back to his mouth, he selfishly downed a few gulps. A shame, all food should be savored.

"Answer the question. Are you actually a female forced to pretend to be a man by your mother?"

Akito nearly burst out laughing, choosing to only tsk his tongue and shake his head. "My dear Amethyst, my mother is awful in many ways but fortunately for me, I suppose, that's one thing she hasn't done. And I would think you of all people would know what tool is in my toolbox, given you sure seem to enjoy it."

The squint holding her eyes instantly faded as her face twisted into an expression of shock to one of affronted embarrassment, her brows furrowing as a brilliant red flushed her cheeks.

"I- I didn't- UGH!" She hid her face in her hands, and he felt a pang of guilt for a brief second until he reminded himself... she was the one who asked such a strange and crude question. She brought it on herself. Finally she sighed and looked back at him. "I'm sorry. I just have ridiculously realistic dreams and..."

Setting his drawing pad and pencil down, he got up from his place near the door and sauntered to the bed, pulling her down with him as he fell across it. "Shush. I'm used to your silliness. That said, I'll be more than happy to provide you proof."

 **AN: Not my best work but it's something! I'm working on the next PE chapter but it's taking awhile to connect plot points lol.**

 **Also I have mixed feelings about the Fruits Basket reboot. Yay for more Akito! Boo for no more male Akito. Yay for more Yuki! Boo for KyoRu and that other girl Yuki ends up dating that I won't name. I'll just ignore the bits I don't like since I will never be happy about the endgame ships haha.**


	14. Chapter 14

There was no color. Everything around me a dismal gray. Faces, entire bodies were merely fading blurs passing by me as everything seemed to flow in slow motion. Even my own heart felt near still. I could only stare blankly ahead, and had I been born some sort of animal, my ears would've long been folded down. All in all, defeat was the only emotion manifesting within me.

Tenshi, my possessions I worked so hard for, my accomplishments, my friends... none of it felt real. I had no meaning. No one needed me, and I didn't need or want anyone. And I hated it. I _wanted_ to connect with old friends, I _longed_ to feel even a tiny spark of joy. My phone vibrated against my hip for the millionth time that day and yet I couldn't find the energy to read whatever text I had received. What was going on? Why was I so...dissociated from reality? I loathed being an empty husk, a void, but why couldn't I escape the black hole within my own soul? Every day I continued to fall down the slippery slope that was my emotional stability. I grew progressively worse with each day that passed. Guilt of completely shutting everyone and everything out only made my descent hasten.

Gentle, familiar hands grabbed my shoulders, and I could faintly make out my name being whispered in the most concerned tone imaginable, but I continued walking. Where I was going, even I didn't know. I just wanted to escape. Escape life. Keep walking until I fell off the face of the earth.

A blob of a body slowly emerged in front of me, the only thing vaguely in focus being the hand extending in my direction. Being commanded by auto-pilot, I maneuvered myself around the obstacle. Even as something coiled around my waist, all I could do was stop walking without diverting my gaze from its locked position of straight forward. I knew my husband had wrapped his arms around me, could feel him lean into me with his head resting on mine in a silent plea to open up, but I couldn't. I was completely dead. And this time, there would be no escape until it was as physical as it was emotional.

 **AN: Short vent drabble. Not proofread, bound to be some mistakes. Needed to let out some personal feelings while also force myself back into the groove. Rereading PE so I can hopefully continue the next chapter soon.**

 **I apologize for being so silent. I've completely shut down so writing is very hard for me now but I'm trying, believe me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Akito done f's up.**

 **Also I love parallels.**

 _Tap. Taptap tap... tap tap._

 _Tap. Taptap tap... tap tap._

Releasing an annoyed growl, the dark-haired man rolled onto his side. She haaaad to go and get _another_ bird, didn't she? A larger, more vocal, more _noisy_ bird. _Thump, patter patter patter_. One that refused to leave him alone and had taken the unfortunate interest in landing wherever he was and preening his eyebrows. Seeing no choice but to let the cockatiel do as he pleased, Akito exhaled heavily and succumbed to this fate, allowing the bird to pull and "style" his short hairs.

"See? I knew you liked Topazu." This remark followed the sound of her door sliding open, then shut.

He snorted. "If by like you mean giving up fighting."

His woman set her bag down, and, much to his pleasure, began peeling off her clothing. "Come on. You know he only does that because he likes you."

Obsidian eyes trailed feminine curves and dips shamelessly as hands worked to quickly cover them back up. His tongue instinctively poked out to apply moisture to his conveniently dry lips. "Perhaps. Not sure why such a tiny, caring creature would come to trust me though. It should be afraid." As if sensing his intense gaze, emerald orbs peered over a tanned shoulder, brows furrowed in mock-agitation but irises dancing with amusement.

"Somehow I don't think it's Topazu you're referring to."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Either way." With her purple kimono draped over her, she padded her way to the bed where he lay. "Be grateful for the affection. Lord knows not many would dare come near such an ass of a man." Clambering beside him, Amethyst settled herself on her side, supporting her head on one hand as the other stroked the head of the bird that had instantly switched focus. "But that just makes it even more special, don't you think?"

Akito pulled the pillow closer to him, resting his head on it to give him a slightly higher view as he admired her face. "Hai."

Beats of silence followed. Naturally the Head's gaze shifted to the small feathered being sitting between him and his Queen on their bed, perfectly content and happy if his fluffed feathers were any indication. The smaller bird had...passed. She had been devastated, completely disconsolate. She had shut down all of his efforts of solace, water staining her beautiful face for hours upon hours. Aside from the episode following the major misunderstanding with that low-life leech of a whore that had offed herself, it was the hardest thing he'd ever endured. Seeing her so distraught and knowing there was _nothing_ he could do. It was several months before he could even mention a bird in her presence. But for her last birthday, she had asked him to please let her get a new bird, and he lacked the will to deny her what she wanted.

And now, observing her as she gazed at the bird so lovingly, so much warmth in her evergreen eyes, he was glad. The creature was annoying in its insistence to be near him, but he supposed it couldn't be more fitting. Amethyst loved the thing. It was almost painfully obvious. It had become her child of sorts, one she shared with him to a degree.

And that one thought set off an animalistic instinct within him. An instinct that became more vehement as he studied her form, carefully charting every curve in his mind for the millionth time. Her generous chest, the dip of her waist, the width of her hips, her-

A soft chuckle. "You're staring."

He held her gaze with his own, a sly smirk pulling the corner of his mouth. "I didn't notice until now just how nice you are to look at."

Those full lips pulled back in a knowing grin, a laugh emitting from them quietly. "Oh? Even though you've seen me naked plenty of times?"

"I can still find more appreciation for your body, can't I?"

The girl didn't respond, though Akito caught the faintest tint of a blush spread across her cheeks as she cleared her throat. Still so easily flustered. Cute.

The feathered "child" cuddled up to her chest with his beak nuzzling against her, his feathers ruffling up as he relaxed and began his nap. "You know." The former 'god' moved closer to her and rested a hand on her side, letting it roam slowly along her form. "Yuki's already announced a new family member on the way." Emerald eyes flicked to meet his instantly, suddenly going cold in questioning, along with what felt like a dare. "Maybe we should have an hei-"

"Akito, we've only been married three years." A warning tone.

"And what a delightful three years it's been."

"I'm not ready to have a child. I'm not good with kids."

"I have faith in you. You handle your birds with extreme care. I can only imagine how capable you'd be -"

"No."

Closing his eyes, Akito let a deep exhale escape through his nose. His old self was threatening to come to the surface, that temptation to say she had no right to refuse him bubbling up. It was his first instinct no matter the conversation or who he was talking to. But shame crept into his chest along with it. This was his wife, and he respected her feelings. He wouldn't force her, even if the idea of having and raising a child resembling both of them was irresistible. "Alright. Can you at least explain why?"

"I've told you countless times. Pregnancy and childbirth scare me. I don't have the patience to raise a child. I wouldn't even know what I'm doing. And I don't want to go through all of that with no one to help."

"No one to help?" The words stung, offended him even. "What, you think you'd go through it alone?"

"Well. Yeah?"

He narrowed his gaze at her, not even trying to mask his irritation with the notion. "You married me yet you think I wouldn't be at your side to aide you however I could?" He noticed the corner of her mouth twitch downwards as she averted her gaze, her eyes glistening with what he assumed was guilt. "I realize your father was a terrible example of a man but not all men are scum. I would think you'd know better by now. I'd want to make sure you and our child are safe and healthy- hey, hey... why are you crying?" He softened his tone he hadn't realized was growing rougher with each word. Using his thumb he freed her skin of the tear that had fallen, ignoring when the small bird pecked and hissed at his arm, clearly in tune with his owner's emotions. "Come on, no need to cry."

"I'm _scared_ , Akito."

"Of me?" The idea was a punch to the chest.

"No. Of having a baby. And I feel bad because...because you so clearly want one a-and I know you'd be there and... I just..."

The man sighed before shifting to lay directly by her, wrapping an arm around her and burying his nose in the top of her hair. "It's okay. Don't give it a thought. We can talk more about it later, there's no pressure. I dropped it on you suddenly, and I apologize."

Her response was merely a light hum as she gradually relaxed against him. Akito internally chastised himself. Not only had he slipped into old habits, he had hurt her. She had told him time and time again having children scared her. And yet he raised his voice and likely made her feel backed into a corner, like he didn't care how she felt. He still had a long ways to go.

 **AN: Getting more comfortable writing. Woot.**

 **Might write a part 2, but since this'll be rewritten for the main story anyway we'll see.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Kinda related to chapter 4 but a slightly different route - if you read the second paragraph of 4 you'll understand why. Just an idea I randomly had and needed to write out before it disappeared.**

 **I'm really not happy with my writing anymore, at all, but hey, I gotta restart somewhere TvT**

"Did you hear the news?! Akito-san's _ehefrau_ had the baby!" Four sets of eyes turned to lock on the energetic blonde, the boy practically bouncing in excitement despite being well in his twenties. His hands folded into fists held near his chest, arms extending outwards in a cartoonish way as he giggled. "And from what I hear, the baby is adorable!"

"Ah! Amethyst-chan had a baby?! Is she doing okay?!"

Unable to stop the endeared smile from tugging his lips, Yuki turned to his frantic, wide-eyed wife. Always so concerned for the well-being of others. One of the many qualities he admired about her.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun. She's doing just fine. Amethyst-san has given birth without complication. Hatori called this morning and filled me in." Shigure's voice was laced with amusement over the girl's antics despite his efforts to remain serious, his chocolate gaze returning to his newspaper, an obvious attempt to seem nonchalant. Instantly, the brunette brightened, her irises sparkling.

"Would've been nice if you woulda said something!" The words came as a half growl, half scream from the former feline.

"I would very much like to go see the baby! Is it a boy or girl? Does it look like Akito-san? Amethyst-san? What color hair does-"

"Unfortunately," the former dog interjected. "Akito-san isn't allowing anyone to come near his flower or the baby. He's become quite the overprotective father, practically guarding the door like a rabid wolf ready to pounce anything that wanders too close to its den. No one even knows the gender, well, save for Ha'ri, who unfortunately can't say anything or risk punishment."

"Damn Akito. What's the big fucking deal anyway? No one's going to hurt them, and everyone should at least get to see the head's child just once. I mean, come on! We're gonna have to bow to the little shi-"

"You stupid cat." Yuki's violet gaze darkened dangerously, an ominous aura spreading about him. "Newborns are extremely susceptible to disease. It stands to reason he wouldn't want someone as filthy as you around. The baby might catch your stupidity and disregard for manners." The rice ball clutched his hand, squeezing it and holding his gaze with her own warm hazel, her eyes glistening in silent pleading.

"Why you little-"

"At any rate. Akito can't keep them hidden forever. When he and Amethyst are ready, they'll allow visitors."

"Yuki's right, Kyo. And besides, this is a big deal to him. As you remember, Akito wasn't supposed to live this long, and now he has a beautiful wife who provided him an heir. He's only human; no doubt he's going through an emotional time and wants some time alone with his family." The dog lifted his cup of tea to his lips, closing his eyes as they twitched with an unnameable emotion, flashbacks dancing across the back of his lids. "And besides. Hiding people away is his way of showing he cares about them. Just like with _Kureno_." The disdain in his voice as he spat out the name, venomous hatred carried with it, brought about a heavy air in the room, the other inhabitants all releasing an uneasy "eh?" and remaining stiff as boards, afraid to even breathe. But just as quickly as his mood blackened, it perked right up, a wide grin lifting his cheeks as he put his mug down. "I'm sure we'll get to see the baby's lovely face in no time!"

A bead of sweat formed on the rat, cat, onigiri, and rabbit's foreheads in unison. An uncomfortable silence followed before the bunny snapped back into his cheerful mode, his cheeks tinging pink as he vibrated with excitement.

"Oh, but just imagine how cute they must be! I remember when Momo was a baby; she was unbelievably adorable! Babies just have that sweetness to them that make them irresistible! Can you imagine a little Akito?!"

"Yes." The word slipped through Yuki's lips before he realized it, his hand instantly slapping to his mouth. Attention was directed to him, confusion sparking in their eyes before fading into dreary understanding, eyes becoming downcast. All except Shigure's, the canine simply lifting his paper up to cover his mouth, concealing what was sure to be a sadistic smirk.

"Oh right...sumimasen."

Shrugging, the prince looked to his right, away from the others as he rested his elbow on the table and chin on his hand. The ordeal was long ago, but he'd never be free of the scars.

A whole week passed, still no sighting of the baby, only confirmation from Hatori that they were in good health. Amethyst would occasionally be spotted in the halls, but her amble was wobbly, off-balance. Despite the clear effort put into walking straight, she nearly tumbled every few steps, and her hair was a mess compared to how well-maintained she'd always kept it. Those lucky enough to see her face reported dark bags had formed under her eyes, and her smile was painfully forced, exhaustion etched into each of her features. The doctor had informed worried family members who approached him it was indeed a miracle she hadn't collapsed in the middle of the hall, given how extreme her sleep deprivation was. Akito was apparently sending her to her old room to sleep while he looked after the child but it was never enough.

The more mischievous Zodiac members saw this as an opportunity and dragged the cautious members into their scheme.

The night had been unusually quiet. Neither Akito or Amethyst had been seen in several hours, but all seemed still behind the shoji door.

Hatsuharu was the least apprehensive of the group, and thus volunteered himself to slide said door open just enough to allow the group a glance at the sleeping forms of the "power family." Tohru, Momiji, and Kisa all quickly covered their mouths with their hands, a tiny squee emitting from them before soft whispers were spoken among the group, the door gently slid shut once their curiosity was satiated. Until the parents were ready to officially reveal their child, they would settle for the image of Akito holding his wife close, the tiny human held in her arms between them wrapped in a pink blanket, her ebony hair just barely in view from the doorway.

 **AN: Dialogue-heavy because I mostly just wanted to write the conversation.**

 **It's 9am, I haven't slept, I'm gonna catch a few Zs before work this evening lol. Word of advice: don't take late shifts if you don't want your sleep schedule fucked. I miss my old job's hours.**


	17. Chapter 17

"I already told you. No. This is the fifth time in the last two weeks; I'm not paying for your damn door again."

"Akito-san -"

"If you can't keep that monster under control, it sounds to me it's time for him to find his own house to destroy." The head turned on his heel and padded across the room. "He's 25, he's more than old enough. This conversation's over."

"Soooo... what'd Shigure want?"

Akito ignored the question, opting to collapse on the bed next to the woman who had asked, face down to conceal the tenseness he could feel weighing his features. She huffed, and there was a noticeable shifting of the bed before the delightful sensation of her fingers combing through his hair began to soothe some of his annoyance.

"Talk to me."

He moved his head so he could look at her and answer clearly, rolling onto his side. "The dog just wanted money for damage repairs."

"Again?"

"Hai."

"What'd you say?"

"No, obviously. Enough is enough and I'm tired of paying for that cat's recklessness and anger management issues... don't give me that look!" He pulled himself into a sitting position, his cheeks warm with a faint semblance of a blush. Her green eyes were sparkling with amusement, her brows furrowed and her lips twisted in a persistent smirk. "At least I never destroyed the house!"

"Oh you're right. You only severed tendons and blinded people. Don't forget stabbed. But thank goodness you never broke a door!"

The cruel levity set fire to his blood, anger rushing through him as he grabbed her head between his hands and scowled, holding her gaze in his, channeling all of his annoyance into his stare.

"It's not funny."

She only laughed more, moving a hand to his arm and pulling it away. "I never said it was. It is funny, however, that you're so upset when you're in no position to judge."

"Hey-"

"But don't get me wrong." Suddenly she was serious, taking his hands in hers. "You've changed, and for that I'm beyond proud of you. I wouldn't have let myself get pregnant by you if you hadn't."

A tiny laugh bubbled through his throat, but catching it, he only let himself smile. To refrain from blushing more, he turned away from her soft gaze. "Yeah - waitwhat?" Her words hit in that second, and any redness in his skin disappeared as he paled, giving himself whiplash to give her his full attention. "You're pregnant?!"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

How was she so calm? She was saying it so smoothly as though it was old news to her! And where was the panic? She'd always seemed so scared of children! Maybe she was accepting of it now that it had happened, and without even trying!

"You're...pregnant."

His heart pounded, threatening to beat a hole into his chest. He hadn't even thought of having an heir this early. How could he handle a baby? A little creature that was half him. Vulnerable and weak and...needy. So needy. So messy. So helpless. He...he would be responsible for a human life that couldn't survive without him.

Akito grabbed Amethyst's hand, standing and pulling her with him. First things first, they needed supplies. A crib, diapers, baby food... and even before that, he needed to hug this woman. But rather than make contact with the floor alongside him, she remained in place on the bed, her face contorted as though fighting an explosion of laughter.

"What?"

"You're so easy!"

This was no time for her lewd jokes. "Yeah, when it comes to you, but that doesn't matter right now. We need to prep-"

Her entire face flared scarlet. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what-"

"April Fool's!"

Akito let her hand slip away, his entire face and even his body falling as any emotions he had felt evaporated, leaving nothing but an empty husk, the only sentiment faintly shining through being irritation. This response only made his wife bust out in laughter.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was!"

He clambered back onto the bed, plopping down with his back to her, doing his best to ignore the snorts and sounds of humor behind him as the bed rippled. "Don't ever do that again." A hand settled on his side.

"Gomen, gomen." She wheezed as she fought to stop her barking. "I just couldn't resist. And your reaction was so cute."

"Do not call me cute."

"Okay. It was adorable. Endearing."

He grumbled, moving away from her touch. He felt like a fool for falling for it. No wonder she was so cool about it, so unmoved.

The blonde only ignored his vexation, limbs wrapping themselves around his middle as she nestled herself close to his back. So totally unafraid despite his blatant hostility.

"Come on, Grumpy. I'm sorry, okay? Want me to make it up to you?"

"Unless you're suggesting actually having a baby, you can't. That was mean."

"Consider it karma for last year. What you did to the -"

"I was only joking then. Now I should do it for real."

"Well I'm only joking now. Come on, want some wine? You've had a rough day."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello, my lovely audience. Are you ready to suffer some more? Ha, of course you are!**

Onyx eyes watched from a distance as the blue hairbrush was delicately stroked through long, soft ebony hair, smoothing out even the most stubborn knots with patience. All the while, stuffed toys of animals were played with and given "life", clutched by the tiny hands of the girl he'd somehow been part of bringing into the world five years prior. Her mother was saying something about the toys, but Akito didn't pay attention to what was said exactly. He was transfixed on his daughter, content on observing her play to her heart's content, doing his best to appear focused on the legal papers before him. As the head of such a large family, naturally he had to authorize who spent money on what. This particular woman had requested help purchasing a home a fair fifty miles away. Lucky for her, he didn't even know of her existence until the paper was handed to him, much less cared where she was. The only thing he needed time to figure before giving his approval was how much it'd cut into the family budget. Fortunately, it was an inexpensive settlement.

The hairbrush was set down and words were said, prompting the little girl to put down all of the toys...except for one. Her favorite. The rat. The dark haired child practically sprang up like a coil before turning to the woman behind her in waiting. The blonde struggled to stand, her swollen belly making it a hassle. Akito lifted himself to help his wife onto her feet, but unsurprisingly she managed herself quickly, taking hold of their daughter's small hand and leading her out of the room. If Akito had to guess, he'd wager it was time for his princess's dinner.

"Amaya's betting its another girl, but I'm pretty sure it's a boy. I have a feeling."

Akito's gut flipped at the mention of that girl's name. It had been several years and he still hated the wench, though he would keep his comments to himself. "You're the mother. You would know more than anyone." A boy. Part of him wanted a son, but the other part... girls were easier to raise. And he could already hear his mother's stupidity. She'd be saying their daughter "isn't fit to be the heir, choose your son." That wouldn't be fair to his firstborn in the slightest. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she wouldn't grow to be the best Head of the Sohmas in history. "Afterall, you knew Hanami was a girl long before her birth."

Amethyst gave brief pause before responding, her gentle hands combing through the dark locks of the child whose head was resting in her mother's lap. She had fallen asleep in that position, trying so hard to hear the baby.

"Exactly."

Long after Akito had carried his daughter to bed and rejoined his wife in their room, he found himself staring at the ceiling, even in the pitch black dead of night. His wife's back was pressed against him, one of his arms under her and fingers entwined with hers, though her grip had lessened in her sleep. Something felt off. Something was going to happen. He could hardly breathe, could hardly think. That sense of urgency was forcing his heart into a state of frenzy. But what, what was triggering this...survival instinct? No, not survival. It was just as primal, but different. Protective. Like he needed to lunge himself in front of one of the girls he held dear to keep them safe from harm... but why?

He was overthinking this. There wasn't anything going on. He was just tired, and his mind was playing tricks. He needed to sleep.

 _Bang_

 _Thump_

 _Clatter_

Akito flung himself into an upright position, unintentionally rousing his wife from her much needed sleep in the process, though what he heard in the next second eradicated any guilt.

A bone-chilling, high-pitched scream piercing through the night air. Belonging to a little girl. _His_ little girl _._

His body acted before he even registered what was going on. Feet carried him swiftly to the girl's room, through the space to the broken door leading to the garden, his heart falling into a black hole instantaneously. A blood-curdling exclamation of agony escaping his own throat as he fell to his knees, hands clutching fistfuls of hair.

His princess was gone, her outside door broken into, and she and the attacker... disappeared into thin air.

"Akito!"

Eyelids slipped open, staring up at the ceiling above his bed, his body coated in perspiration. To the side of his vision, his wife's face, staring down at him with an expression full of concern, her long tresses brushing his cheek barely.

"Wha-"

"Are you okay? You've been thrashing about and then yelled in your sleep."

He groaned and lifted himself up, raising a hand to his forehead and instantly meeting with a sickening slick texture, and even more disgusting - his hair matted against his skin. His brain was throbbing, threatening to burst out of his skull.

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine."

The tender caress of her fingers brushed his bangs back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." No. He'd rather forget. He didn't want to think about what happened, even if it was only in the dream realm. And he certainly didn't want to pile stress onto his very swollen companion, her stomach brushing his arm with each breath. "Let's go back to sleep."

The joyous melody of two young girls playing filled the garden, bringing smiles to three of the four parents seated on the veranda, watching. The fourth simply observed, trying to forget the awful scream his brain had produced in subconsciousness. He hadn't felt normal all day. The last time his chest felt so leaden was before the curse broke, when the burden was becoming so heavy he was bedridden for days. When he would be up all hours of the night coughing, sweating despite shivering as though he'd been locked in a freezer for hours. When he knew death was coming within the month.

He'd forgotten that torment, that agony. So why, why now would it come back to haunt him? As Akito observed his daughter playing with Yuki's, he should be feeling elated, euphoric even. So... why-

"Do you guys smell something?"

His wife's change of tone drew him out of his preoccupation, and the looks on Yuki and Tohru's faces implied it was a rather sudden change. Taking a deep breath, he tried to detect anything out of the ordinary. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, their scent nearly overpowering, but something... she was right, there was definitely something underlying.

"I smell something sweet."

"It's almost like..." Tohru spoke softly, very uncharacteristically quiet. "Like that stuff that..." She was leaning, her eyelids drooping as she rested her head on Yuki's shoulder. He knew he should be concerned, but he himself was beginning to feel tired. Perhaps the sun was draining them of energy? "Dentists use..." and she was asleep. Why so suddenly? Even the rat was beginning to sway, a look of alarm flashing into his eyes temporarily before fading.

Akito's vision was blurring as fog muddied his brain. He couldn't think straight. And yet, he felt relaxed. Like if he fell asleep right this second, he'd get the best sleep of his life. The last thing he saw before everything turned black was his daughter and 'niece' walking up towards the engawa, everything a blur as he tumbled forward.

The first sense he regained was hearing, the irritating sound of a heart monitor beeping grating on his nerves. The second, smell. The strong scent of sanitizer and chemicals forcing his stomach into doing flips. The third, touch. And he knew what he was feeling far too well. Had he any strength, the bands around his wrists and IVs piercing his flesh would be thrown across the room.

The muscles of his eyelids refused to obey, choosing to simply flutter briefly as he fought to open them. His vision was filled with the red of light going through skin. It was all too familiar to him. He was in one of Hatori's offices.

"Don't fight too much, Akito. You still have a lot of sevoflurane in your system."

"Speak in plain Japanese if you would be so kind, dear doctor." Sarcasm crept into his tone. He'd long lost his edge, but he was far beyond annoyed with the repetitive high beeping near his head and sickening odor. He wanted out of here.

"You're still drugged."

Drugged? When-

That's right! He'd totally forgotten!

Despite the medical professional's advice, he threw himself upwards with so much force he felt the needles in his skin slash his flesh, but he had more important things to worry about than the sharp tingles of pain spreading through his arms.

"Is she okay?!"

"Amethyst-san? Hai. She's been awake for a couple hours, though due to her pregnancy, I'm reluctant to let her leave my watch for a few days until I can be sure the anesthetic hasn't caused complications. However..."

Akito knew that tone. That tone that foreshadowed bad news. Horrific news. Conveyed hesitance and pain. He narrowed his gaze, locking into the single hazel eye watching him carefully. "Out with it."

"Hanami and Kyoko haven't been seen since the incident. Security footage reveals that-"

The Head had begun yanking the IVs from his veins halfway through the doctor's first sentence, choosing to ignore the blood flowing through the gaps left and staining his clothes. "You idiot! Get me out of this! Call the police! Show me the footage so I know what lowlife I need to skin!"

"Akito! Calm down!" Firm hands grabbed his to stop him before swiftly wrapping his wounds with a tight gauze. "Letting yourself bleed to death isn't going to fix anything. Law enforcement has already been called and are on the case. Right now you need to rest-"

"Rest?! You expect me to rest when my daughter is out there in the hands of some despicable piece of scum?!"

"Right now you need to be there for your wife. She's been disconsolate since she awoke, screaming and demanding to find her. I fear she's going to accidentally harm herself or the baby if she isn't calmed. There's nothing you can do. The police already have a lead."

After plenty of "convincing," Akito allowed himself to trust the police...long enough to check on his wife. Stepping into her room, his already bleeding heart cracked even more. She had climbed onto the ledge of the window, knees tucked as far up as they could with her belly, arms wrapped around them as she stared outside, completely unaware of his presence even after he cleared his throat. Akito could practically see the ominous gray clouds above her head. Her shoulders were curved forward, and there was the tell-tale glint of moisture on her cheeks, just barely visible from the doorway.

As he stepped closer, he heard the faintest of grunts before she moved one of her hands moved to her belly, rubbing the swell in a comforting way. Either she was hurting or the baby wouldn't settle. He hoped beyond hope it was the latter.

As though he wasn't aching enough, that hope was proven for naught.

Hatori had allowed them to share a bed rather than force them into their separate rooms, and in the middle of the night, her strangled cries as she weeped, clutching her bulge, alerted him something was very wrong.

Despite his prayers, despite Hatori's best efforts, by sunrise they had a missing daughter... and a lost son.

 **AN: Forced myself to close this. I could've written a whole new chaptered story, but I started this as a drabble and needed to keep it that way...until PE ends at least.**

 **Additional rambling: I finished this chapter last night but didn't have internet. Woke up this morning to my therapy dog/ESA (in training) missing. Let's just say it's a good thing my closest neighbor is a good distance away, I'm sure my screams would've had the police called otherwise. (And yes, she's been found and returned.)**


End file.
